The Boxer and the Martial Artist
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Little Mac and Ryu have totally different fighting styles, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be friends or even lovers. My own 100 theme challenge. Requests are welcomed! Little Mac x Ryu slash/friendship. Possible AUs in some themes.
1. Fear

**Title: The Boxer and the Martial Artist**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Summary: Little Mac and Ryu have totally different fighting styles, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be friends or even lovers. My own 100 theme challenge. Requests are welcomed! Little Mac x Ryu slash/friendship**

 **Pairings: Little Mac x Ryu**

 **A/N: "Really WoW? You're making ANOTHER 100 theme challenge?!" Yes, yes I am. And I don't care. I WANNA DO IT! XD Anyway, here's my new 100 theme challenge from me! :D I should do more of these with all my pairings…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The Boxer and the Martial Artist**

 **1\. Fear**

Ryu sighed, glancing around the messy room. One minute, it was clean and tidy; the next, the kid Smashers ran inside, throwing papers, bed sheets, and other items on the ground. It looked like a tornado had hit the room to cause such a mess.

Shaking his head, he thought, _Kids these days…_ He grabbed one sheet near his bed, looking over it. Muddy footprints were planted all over the sheet, and it was ripped slightly.

Ryu sighed, shaking his head again. "I should ask Zelda to sew this back to…normal?" Ryu trailed off when he saw a small, black spot on the right edge of the sheet. There were eight lines on the spot, and it moved slowly towards Ryu's hand.

Ryu recognized it immediately.

"SPIDER!" He screamed, throwing the sheet to the wall. The spider somehow survived, and it crawled out of the sheet before quickly walking to him.

"GET _AWAY!_ " Ryu yelled, throwing a black shoe at it. The spider dodged as it got closer to the frightened martial artist.

"Don't come NEAR me, you ugly bug!" Ryu cried out, climbing and standing on the bed to avoid it. The spider simply crawled to the other side, as if wondering where its prey was.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Little Mac filled the doorway, his gloved fists up. "Ryu?!" he cried as he glanced around the room.

To his surprise, there were no enemies in the room. Little Mac turned his head to see Ryu, who shook uncontrollably, his gaze locked on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Little Mac asked, his eyebrow raised. "I heard you scream, so I assumed that you were being attacked."

Ryu gulped, blushing in embarrassment. "Sp-sp-spider…" he stuttered, pointing at the small speck on the ground.

Little Mac looked where Ryu was pointing and spotted the spider. A grin began to form on his face, and he snickered. He then laughed loudly. "A spider?! All that screaming over a SPIDER?!" He cried, falling on the floor laughing as he held his stomach.

Ryu glared at him. "This isn't funny, Mac! Do something!" he yelled.

Little Mac stood back up, trying to hold back more laughter. "All right, all right." He said, looking over where the spider was. It walked towards his bed. The boxer raised his foot, and he stomped the spider to death. When he raised his foot back up, the spider did not move.

Ryu sighed with relief. "Thanks…" he said gratefully, holding his chest with his hand as he jumped back down on the ground.

Little Mac's expression changed to a frown. "You scared me," he spoke, "I thought you were under attack!"

Ryu raised his hands up slightly in a stop motion. "Sorry…"

Little Mac shook his head. "I gotta say," he said with a smile. "I never expected you to be afraid of _spiders,_ for heck's sakes."

Ryu glared. "Everyone has their fears, Mac. Even the strongest are scared of something."

"True," Little Mac tried to hold in a snicker. "But…spiders?"

"MAC!" Ryu yelled, his face red from anger.

Little Mac chuckled. "I'm just joking, Ryu," he said. "But…when I heard you scream, I had that fear that you were being kidnapped or getting hurt."

Ryu rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Really?" he questioned.

Little Mac nodded. "I was afraid for your safety, Ryu. You're my friend. If I see you hurt, I grew scared."

Ryu smiled. "Mac…that's sweet of you to say."

"Well," Little Mac shrugged. "You'll feel the same if I was in trouble."

"Yeah…" Ryu nodded. "Well, thanks Mac." He spoke, holding the boxer close.

Little Mac blushed, but he smiled.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, requests for a theme is opened! Ask ANYTHING you like, but please don't ask for anything TOO mature, ha ha ha.**


	2. Chocolate

**2\. Chocolate**

Ryu looked over the chocolate bar that Little Mac had given him a few minutes ago. The chocolate began to melt due to the heat outside, and Ryu didn't even take a bite out of it.

Little Mac munched on his bar, enjoying the sweet treat. He looked over at Ryu, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you going to eat it?" he asked.

Ryu whipped his head to face him. "I don't know. It looks like—"

Little Mac gagged, not wanting to think about what Ryu was about to say. "We're eating here." He reprimanded him as he slowly took a bite of his chocolate.

Ryu still didn't eat his chocolate bar. Instead, he continued to stare at it. "I…" he muttered.

Little Mac turned his head to face Ryu again. "Never tried it before?" he asked, his eyebrow raised again.

Ryu shook his head. "No. My Master never introduced me to it. We eat healthy foods, not candy."

"I see…" Little Mac muttered.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes as Little Mac finished his snack. He threw the wrapper at a nearby trashcan like a basketball, and he smiled when it made it into the "goal".

"Well," Little Mac started to say. "You should give it a try."

Ryu stared at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" Little Mac nodded. "Doc introduced me to it, and I've been addicted to it ever since. Though you probably shouldn't be eating it all the time…" he said with a chuckle.

Ryu looked down at the chocolate, and he took a small bite of it. The sweet, chocolatey taste hit his mouth, and he groaned. "This…" he spoke after he swallowed. "This is delicious."

"See? I knew you would like it," Little Mac said with a smile.

Ryu then began to munch on the bar, and already he was almost done with it.

Little Mac shook his head in amusement as he watched Ryu ravenously eat the chocolate bar. Once Ryu was done with his snack, he threw the wrapper the same way Little Mac had thrown it earlier. However, his wrapper did not make it into the trash can.

Ryu frowned, staring at the balled up wrapper on the ground.

Little Mac chuckled, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you'll get it eventually," he said with a smile.

Ryu's expression mirrored the boxer's. Little Mac noticed two small smudges of chocolate on the cracks of Ryu's lips.

Little Mac chuckled at the sight. "You have chocolate on your face." He reminded him.

Ryu wiped the chocolate off his mouth with his finger. He then sucked it to taste the chocolate.

Little Mac laughed, a grin on his face.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still open!**


	3. Smoker

**TRIGGER WARNING: This theme talks about smoking, so if it triggers you, please skip this one.**

 **Requested by Paradigm of Writing, here's Smoker! Paradigm also requested a few more, so be prepared for it!**

* * *

 **3\. Smoker**

Little Mac was a nervous wreck if he doesn't get a cigarette. Ever since he said 'yes' to that one cigarette when he was eighteen back in Bronx, he had been addicted to smoking. Whenever he was nervous or scared, he grabbed one and smoked it, which had calmed him down. He knew that it wasn't healthy, but it was the only thing that could ease him.

Ryu, however, was worried for his best friend's health. He spotted the boxer smoking one day after a match, and he grew concerned ever since. Whenever he convinced Little Mac to stop smoking, the boxer agreed, then turned around and grabbed a cigarette when Ryu's back was turned, breaking his promise.

One day, Ryu simply had enough. If he doesn't stop his friend from continuing this habit, it could ruin his boxing career due to his failing health from smoking.

The martial artist walked down the corridors of the Smash Mansion, looking for Little Mac. He spotted the boxer at the corner, smoking a cigarette.

Ryu's nose scrunched up in disgust and coughed from the smoke that entered his lungs. He approached Little Mac.

"Hey," he greeted.

Little Mac jumped and he whipped his head to face Ryu, his face red. "Ah! Ryu…I-I didn't see you there—"

"You're smoking again, aren't you?" Ryu asked.

Little Mac's eyes widened. "N-no! I-I was just…"

Ryu slapped his hand holding the cigarette, and the boxer dropped it from the impact of the slap. Ryu stomped the still burning cigarette with his foot, destroying it as smoke rose in the air.

Little Mac glared at him. "What was that for?!" he yelled, gritting his teeth and his face growing redder by the minute.

"Mac," Ryu said sternly. "I think it's time you need to quit smoking."

"But Ryu," Little Mac attempted to convince him. "It calms me down. It helps me."

"But it's also killing you," Ryu reminded him. "If you keep this up, you'll be dead before you hit forty."

"Ryu—huh?" Before Little Mac could say anything else, Ryu placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Mac, I _care_ about you. I don't want you to kill yourself. I love you. You're like a younger brother to me. If you die…I don't know what to do with myself."

Little Mac stared up at Ryu, tears threatening to fall. "Ryu…"

"Mac, you need help," Ryu said, "I want you to get help. Please…for me."

Little Mac's gaze focused on the destroyed cigarette on the ground, and he nodded. "I promise…and this time, I will keep it."

Ryu smiled, hugging him close. "Thank you Mac…"

Ever since their heart-to-heart talk, Little Mac had been getting help to stop smoking. Each day, he struggled to not grab a cigarette, but Ryu was there, helping him resist the temptation. One day, the boxer had completely stopped smoking. Ryu was proud and glad that his friend became healthy again.

Their bond grew stronger that day.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! And requests are still opened!**


	4. Encouragement

**4\. Encouragement**

Doc found who he was looking for. In the corner of the small gymnasium, Little Mac stood chatting with his friend, Ryu. Doc walked over and spoke up.

"Hey, Mac," he said, waving at him. He smiled at Ryu, who was there to visit Little Mac for a while.

Little Mac turned to his trainer and grinned. "Hey Doc. Did you see me out there the other day? I was invincible in that fight!" he cried, flexing his muscles to prove his point.

Ryu and Doc chuckled until Doc spoke in a more serious tone. "Well, tomorrow's the big day; fighting the champion of the ring!"

Little Mac's eyes widened. _Already?_ he thought. Gulping down a lump in his throat, he started to sweat.

Doc stared at the boxer. "Mac baby? Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

The boxer nodded vehemently. "Y-yeah! It's…it's hot in here."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. Normally, Little Mac would be stoked whenever Doc announced that he would be fighting someone. What was going on?

Doc smiled. "I'll let you cool off for a bit, Mac baby. We'll be training in a few minutes," he stated as he walked off.

Little Mac sighed in relief as he sat down on a bench, his eyes closed. Ryu stared at him, his eyebrows raised. "Mac?" he questioned. "Are you okay?"

Little Mac said nothing, turning his head away from Ryu.

"Mac," Ryu called a little louder, sitting beside him. "Answer me."

Little Mac sighed and turned back to face his friend.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"I…" Little Mac looked down, his gaze focused on his feet.

"Come on," Ryu placed a hand on the boxer's shoulder. "Is something the matter? I could help you solve it."

Little Mac looked back at Ryu. Gulping down another lump in his throat, he felt his heart racing. "I…I don't think I could fight the champion…"

Ryu stared at him. "Huh? Why?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to fight him…" Little Mac said, his gaze once again down at his feet. "I would end up being a Mac sandwich if I do fight him…I'm just weak."

Ryu shook his head. "Mac," he spoke sternly, placing both of his hands on the boxer's shoulders. "Mac, look at me."

Little Mac reluctantly looked up at the martial artist.

"You're a strong man. You've proved it during our matches and in the boxing ring. You can fight. If you can beat me, I'm sure that you can beat the champion."

"But Ryu—" Before Little Mac could get another word out, Ryu interrupted him.

"Mac. Listen to me. I _know_ you can do it. I've watched you fight in the boxing ring. You've proved yourself. You're one step closer to becoming a World Champion; you can't back down now."

Little Mac stared into Ryu's eyes, listening to his inspirational speech. He then asked, "But…what if I lose? Doc would be disappointed in me…"

"He won't, Mac," Ryu encouraged. "He knows how hard you worked to get to this point. Don't give up; you can do this."

Silence filled the air as Little Mac stared at his friend. With his gaze down, he nodded. "You're right…I'm sorry for doubting myself, Ryu."

"Everyone feels nervous, Mac," Ryu reassured. "You just need to get up and do it."

A small smile spread across Little Mac's face. "Ryu…thank you."

"Anything for a friend, Mac," Ryu spoke with a smile, his fist up for the boxer to punch. Little Mac fistbumped him gently, his grin widening.

"Mac baby! It's time!" The two heard Doc calling from the other room.

"Go on, Mac," Ryu encouraged, "good luck with your training."

"I will, Ryu." Little Mac smirked as he got up and put his boxing gloves on. He then walked off to the other room to meet Doc for his training.

Ryu watched him go, smiling.

 _Good luck, Mac. I know you'll win this. For me._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests are still open!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	5. Fever

**5\. Fever**

Little Mac ran towards the Smash Mansion, sweat beading down his face. While he was training with Doc today, he got a phone call from Lucas, saying that Ryu had gotten sick with a fever and a cold. To the boxer, he never heard of Ryu getting sick; the martial artist always took care of himself. What had happened that got him sick?

Little Mac sprinted up the stairs and opened the Mansion's front doors, where Lucas was waiting by the door.

"Hey, Lucas," Little Mac greeted. "How's Ryu? Is he still ill?"

Lucas nodded. "Y-yes…he's burning up and he had been coughing and sneezing."

Little Mac nodded. "Where is he?"

"At your roo—" Before Lucas could finish his sentence, Little Mac rushed down the hallway to find the shared room he and Ryu lived in. He found its door, and he opened it.

Ryu was in his bed, covered up in his blankets. A thermometer stayed in his mouth, and by the looks of the red liquid, it appeared that he was burning up. His eyes were closed, as if trying to sleep.

"Hey," Little Mac greeted, his eyebrows raised in concern.

Ryu opened his eyes, and he saw the boxer at the doorway. "H-hey…" he spoke, though thanks to his runny nose, his voice sounded stuffy.

Little Mac approached his bed. "Are you okay? What happened?" the boxer asked.

Ryu chuckled, and then he sneezed in his hand. "I-I'm fine. J-just a little sick…" he assured him.

"You don't look that fine," Little Mac said, pulling out the thermometer from the sick martial artist's mouth and examined it. His eyes widened upon seeing the temperature. "100 degrees…jeez, Ryu."

Ryu chuckled, and he then coughed a dry cough. Little Mac stood back so as not to catch his germs. "Did you see Dr. Mario today?" Little Mac asked.

Ryu slowly nodded. "Yeah…he said that I just caught a cold," he spoke with another cough.

"Oh," Little Mac sighed in relief.

"What, you thought that I was going to die?" Ryu laughed, and he coughed violently.

"Whoa," Little Mac gasped. "Be careful there."

"Sorry," Ryu apologized, sniffing.

Little Mac glanced around their room, and spotted a box of tissues. Grabbing them, he offered them to Ryu. "Here. That way you won't get germs all over you."

"Th-thanks, Mac," Ryu said, grabbing the tissues and blowing his nose in one.

Little Mac watched him, and he asked. "Anything you need now? Perhaps some water or some soup?"

Ryu shook his head. "I'm good. Just needed some rest, is all."

Little Mac nodded and he sat on his own bed. "So uh, how _did_ you get sick?"

Ryu chuckled nervously, and his face grew redder in embarrassment. "Well…I was training in the rain yesterday, and…I caught a cold."

Little Mac stared at him, and he then facepalmed. "Ryu," he said sternly. "I told you not to do that."

Ryu chuckled before he got into another coughing fit. "I know. I…I just couldn't help myself."

"And that could get you killed from pushing yourself too much." Little Mac added.

Ryu sighed. "All right, all right. I'll stop."

Little Mac chuckled. "Well…get some rest. You'll need it. I'll be watching over you."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "You sure, Mac?"

Little Mac nodded. "Of course. Anything for a friend, right?"

"But you'll get yourself sick." Ryu reminded him.

Little Mac shook his head. "I'll be all right."

Over the course of a few days, Little Mac had been taking care of Ryu, making him soup and checking his temperature. The boxer also asked Dr. Mario for some medications, which had helped Ryu's sickness.

After a week, Ryu felt better.

But there was one problem.

"ACHOO!" Little Mac sneezed, sniffing. Ryu chuckled as he placed a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on his lap.

"I told you that you'll get yourself sick, Mac," Ryu said with a smile.

"D-don't mention that," Little Mac spoke in a stuffy voice.

Ryu shook his head in amusement. "Looks like it's my turn to take care of you." He laughed.

Little Mac smirked. "And then _you'll_ get sick again."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. Seasickness

**6\. Seasickness**

Ryu quite enjoyed being on a boat. The smell of the salt water and the roaring waves made the martial artist feel relaxed. As the wind blew on his face and the two tails of his headband fluttered in the breeze, he took a deep breath through his nose. He closed his eyes, enjoying the ocean's smell and the wind that blew on him.

As he was taking in the beauty of the ocean, he heard sudden vomiting from the side of the boat. Opening his eyes and turning his head, he saw his friend, Little Mac, leaning on the rails of the boat, panting. Spit dangled from the side of his mouth, and sweat formed on his face. His skin turned into a pale color, indicating that he was sick.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryu approached the sick boxer. "Hey," he spoke. "You okay?"

Little Mac looked up at Ryu, wiping off the saliva from his mouth with his arm. "Y-yea—" Before the words could come out, Little Mac felt his stomach turning again, and he turned his head towards the open sea, and vomited again.

Ryu cringed, and nearly threw up himself upon seeing the boxer's puke. Little Mac coughed after he emptied his stomach, and he lifted his head up.

"Seasick?" Ryu asked.

Little Mac tried to hold in more vomit, and he answered with a sickly nodded.

"Does this happen all the time?" Ryu asked again.

"Y-yeah…" Little Mac choked. The boxer then threw up again into the ocean. Ryu placed a hand on Little Mac's back, rubbing it.

"Let it out, Mac. Just let it out." He said in a gentle voice.

Little Mac coughed up more vomit from his throat, and he groaned. "I HATE being here…" he complained.

Ryu helped him from the rails, wondering what he should do to help his friend's seasickness. "You need anything?" he asked.

Little Mac nodded. "W-water please…"

Ryu nodded and he walked away to get some water. After a few minutes, he came back with bottled water. When he approached the boxer, he saw Little Mac throwing up in the ocean again.

Ryu gulped down his own vomit, rubbing his neck with his finger. "Here," he said, giving the bottled water to Little Mac.

"Th-thanks…" Little Mac whispered, opening the bottle and guzzling the water down. Streams of water flowed down from the sides of his lips and it fell on his shirt.

Ryu chuckled at the sight. _He's quite thirsty from all that puking…_ he thought.

Little Mac stopped drinking and he gasped for breath. "Ugh…still seasick…" he complained.

Ryu placed an arm around his shoulder. "You should rest for a bit," he suggested.

Little Mac nodded. "A-all right," he agreed. When he took a step, however, the boxer nearly fell over. Ryu caught him in his arms.

"Whoa, careful there," the martial artist warned, helping Little Mac up on his feet. A small smirk spread across Ryu's face. "Want me to carry you?"

Little Mac looked up at him, blushing hard. "N-no! I-I mean…" he gulped down the contents of his stomach.

Before Little Mac could protest, Ryu picked him up and held him bridal-style.

"R-RYU!" Little Mac cried out, his eyes widened and kicking his feet.

"Hey, you're seasick. I don't want you to fall on your face," Ryu insisted.

"But what if the other Smashers saw this?!" Little Mac cried.

Ryu laughed as he walked down to their shared cabin. "Don't worry; they won't." Ryu reassured the boxer as he kicked the door open, and he placed Little Mac in his bed. He then grabbed a bucket and placed it near the bed. "If you need anything, holler, okay?" Ryu said with a smile.

Little Mac was still blushing, but he nodded. "O-okay…thanks, Ryu."

"No worries," Ryu replied as he walked out the door.

Little Mac sighed, lying down in his bed. He stared out the window, seeing the ocean's waves. Watching the window made the boxer nearly puke again.

Breathing through his nose, he closed his eyes to fall asleep. Dreams of Ryu carrying him down to their cabin made him smile in his sleep.

Although seasickness wasn't the best thing to have happened to him, having Ryu take care of him made the cruise worth it.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	7. Baby on the Doorstep

**7\. Baby on the Doorstep**

Out of nowhere, Ryu heard the sound of crying from the front of his and Little Mac's house.

"Hm?" he hummed, an eyebrow raised. Little Mac, who was in the middle of cooking dinner, also heard the crying and turned his head towards the door.

"What in the world is that sound outside?" Little Mac asked, tilting his head.

Ryu shrugged. "Not sure…I'll go check it out."

He walked towards their front door and opened it.

Rain poured down hard on the roof of their small house. When Ryu heard the crying again, he looked down and his eyes widened upon seeing a baby in a pink basket, covered in small white blankets. The small child had water on her face from the rain, and she looked up at the male with tearful eyes.

Ryu was baffled, staring down at the baby, wondering who had left her here.

"MAC!" Ryu called out.

At the sound of Ryu's voice, Little Mac stopped stirring the noodles and rushed outside. Upon seeing the baby, he gasped. "Who left this baby here?" he asked.

Ryu shrugged. "I'm not sure…but whoever left her here probably wanted _us_ to take care of her."

Little Mac looked up at Ryu, his mouth gaped open in shock. "You can't be serious," he said.

Ryu grabbed the basket and picked it up, looking over the child. The baby stared up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Looks like we'll need to take her in," Ryu stated.

"But Ryu…shouldn't we just call Child Protective Services for this?" Little Mac asked.

Ryu sighed as the two walked back into their house. "Mac, we don't even _know_ who left her here."

"But what if they claim that we kidnapped her?"

Ryu laughed. "Don't worry about it, Mac." He placed the basket holding the baby on the couch. The little girl stared at Ryu with big, blue eyes and he stared right back down at her, smiling. "Besides…she's cute."

Little Mac groaned at Ryu's comment, rolling his eyes.

The baby held up her tiny hands to Ryu. Ryu chuckled, picking her up. "Aren't you a precious kid," Ryu cooed, tickling her belly. The baby giggled, kicking her tiny legs.

Little Mac watched them, shaking his head.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Ryu and Little Mac took care of the baby. They took turns changing her and feeding her, and Ryu got some toys and dolls for her. He quite enjoyed spending time with the little girl.

Little Mac, on the other hand, was still concerned. He made attempts to convince Ryu to bring her to the police, but due to Ryu being attached to the child, he refused.

Once the baby was napping, Ryu watched over her, rocking her basket. Little Mac watched, sighing.

"We didn't give her a name," Ryu reminded him.

Little Mac groaned again. "Ryu...this isn't our child."

"She is now," Ryu said with a smile.

"Ryu—"

"How about we name her Kei?"

"RYU!"

Little Mac's voice woke the baby up. Kei began to cry, tears streaming down her small face.

Ryu turned to Little Mac, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows lowered as he glared at the boxer. "Mac! You woke her up!" he shouted, which didn't help the baby at all.

Little Mac rolled his eyes and he got up from his chair. "This is _not_ our child, Ryu! Why are you so damn attached to her?!"

"Mac—"

"SHUT IT!" Before Ryu could say something, Little Mac punched him in the face. Ryu cried out, holding his bleeding nose. He stared up at Little Mac in shock.

"Mac…" he said, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised.

Little Mac's heart dropped when he realized what he had done, and he ran off outside.

"MAC!" Ryu yelled, chasing after him, but Little Mac was long gone.

Ryu looked around the front yard as Kei's crying was still heard inside the house.

* * *

A few more days had passed, and Ryu felt guilty for what had happened. Every night, he dreamed of his lover running out of the house in anger and guilt. Little Mac's hurt expression never left his mind.

He wanted to apologize to him. But where was he?

As he placed Kei in her crib, he heard the phone ringing in the kitchen. Going down the stairs and into the kitchen, he grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Ryu…"

Ryu's eyes widened when he recognized Little Mac's voice. "Mac! You had me worried for a few days. I was thinking about filing a missing person's report!" he scolded.

He could hear Little Mac chuckle. "Well, I'm at Doc's place now. Look…" Ryu could hear his lover's voice fill with sadness. "I'm sorry for punching you in the face, and I'm sorry for leaving you like that…"

Ryu smiled, tears threatening to fall. "Mac, it's all right. I was selfish."

"You're not. _I_ was selfish. I didn't even think about the baby when I left. I'm sorry Ryu."

Ryu shook his head. "It's fine, Mac. Just…come back, okay?"

There was silence on the other end before Little Mac spoke, "All right…I'll be coming home in a few hours."

"All right. Love you."

"Love ya too, Ryu."

Ryu heard a click from the other end, and Ryu hung up the phone. A smile spread across his face as he walked back to the room where Kei was. He looked down at the baby, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Kei. Your other daddy's coming home..."

* * *

When Little Mac finally came home, Ryu hugged him tightly, sobbing in his shoulder and apologizing over what had happened. Little Mac smiled, hugging him back, tears also falling.

The first thing he asked about was Kei. Ryu brought him to Kei's room, and there, the baby was already awake. She looked up at Little Mac, smiling and held her hands up in the air.

Little Mac chuckled, picking her up from her basket.

"We make great parents, huh Ryu?" Little Mac asked.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah…she'll be a good daughter too."

The two held each other close, with Kei still in Little Mac's arms.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	8. Wounds

**8\. Wounds**

"Are you okay, Mac?"

"I'm fine, Ryu."

"But you're bleeding."

"Ryu, I said I'm _fine._ "

"There are bruises all over you though."

"RYU!"

After a boxing match against King Hippo, Little Mac came back with multiple bruises and was bleeding from the cuts that littered his body. Ryu helped him back to the locker room, asking him questions one after the other as he cleaned his wounds. Little Mac insisted that he was okay, but Ryu was still concerned.

Ryu grabbed a bag of ice and placed it on the boxer's bruised knee. Little Mac hissed as he winced from the pain.

Ryu's eyes widened, and he quickly apologized.

"I-it's fine," Little Mac said with a smile.

"But I don't want to hurt you. Here…" Ryu grabbed some cream medicine and squeezed its contents on his finger. He then rubbed the medicine onto a cut on Little Mac's cheek.

Little Mac shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold in a yelp. Ryu noticed this and he moved his hand away. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

Little Mac shook his head. "No. It's just the cut that's hurting me."

Ryu nodded, and he grabbed another bag of ice and gave it to the wounded boxer. Little Mac placed it on his swollen eye.

"You almost lost a tooth back there," Ryu commented.

"I know. King Hippo got me good," Little Mac said with a chuckle.

Ryu shook his head. "But you're seriously hurt. He could've killed you easily!"

"Ryu…" Little Mac blushed slightly, gulping down a lump in his throat.

"Mac? Are you okay?" Ryu asked with an eyebrow raised.

Little Mac nodded. "Y-yeah! It's just that…why are you so worried about me?"

Ryu chuckled as he placed a bandage over the cut he had placed the medicine on. "I love you, Mac. Whenever you walk into that ring, I'm always worried about you. I always wonder, 'Is Mac going to be all right?' and when you come back looking like this, well…it's my instinct to take care of you."

Little Mac's blush intensified, turning his face an even brighter shade of red. "Y-you really think so?" he asked.

Ryu nodded, putting more medicine on another wound. "Yeah…Mac, I hate to see you like this. I know that it's part of your boxing career, but I'm always worried about you."

Little Mac gave him a small smile. "Ryu…that's sweet of you. But you know me; I'm a strong man. I can take care of myself."

"But still. I want to take care of you," Ryu said, placing the last bandage over a cut on Little Mac's arm.

Little Mac blushed, looking over himself. Bandages were placed on his knees, his face, and his arms. The bleeding had stopped.

"Ryu…thanks," he spoke in a low voice, smiling.

Ryu chuckled. "It's nothing. Glad that you're all right."

When Little Mac tried to get up from the bench though, he felt a flaring pain from his leg. He hissed and sat back down. Ryu was by his side right away.

"You okay?" he asked.

Little Mac shook his head. "I think I sprained a muscle."

Ryu cringed. "That King Hippo got you good. If I see him again, I'll punch him in the—"

"RYU!" Little Mac yelled. He hated to see Ryu using violence against the boxer's opponents for hurting him.

Ryu sighed. "Sorry. Let's get you back home," Ryu suggested as he placed Little Mac's arm around his shoulders. He then helped him up from the bench.

"Thanks, Ryu," Little Mac said gratefully.

"Glad to help, Mac."

Ryu then carried Little Mac out of the locker room.

Little Mac hated to admit it, but he loved it when Ryu took care of his wounds.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	9. Hero

**9\. Hero**

The streets of New York weren't safe for him, but Little Mac decided to take a jog at night anyway. Tomorrow marked the day of the boxing match against Mr. Sandman, and Little Mac decided to train outside to prepare himself for the fight. Ryu, concerned for his lover, warned him not to go since it was getting dark, but Little Mac snuck out without Ryu's knowledge.

The boxer jogged down the sidewalk, panting as sweat dripped down his face. He stopped jogging and wiped off the sweat, grabbing his bottled water and taking a drink. After he was done, he sighed.

 _I hope Ryu doesn't freak out when he finds out I'm not home..._ he thought. He shook his head, and resumed his jogging.

An hour later, Little Mac was still making his rounds around the streets of Bronx. He stopped near an alleyway, and he looked at his watch. His eyes widened upon realizing that it was past dinnertime.

 _Oh damn,_ he thought, gulping down a lump in his throat. Thoughts of Ryu getting worried floated through his mind, and he looked around for a shortcut back home. He noticed the alleyway beside him and smiled.

 _This'll be a good shortcut,_ he thought to himself as he picked up his pace and ran down the dark alleyway.

The place reeked of old trash, and rats scurried in front of him before disappearing inside the trash cans strewn about, searching for their meals.

"Gotta get home quick—" Before he could say anything else, the boxer crashed into someone.

"OOF!" he cried. He fell to the ground, and he looked up to see a large man glaring down at him. The man, who was much taller and bulkier than Little Mac, wore multiple earrings, and he had piercings on his mouth.

Little Mac looked behind him, noticing two more men. He gulped. Muggers.

"What's a pipsqueak doin' here?" The man the boxer had crashed into, the leader, laughed.

"Sorry," Little Mac quickly apologized. "I'll be on my way."

He turned back the way he'd come, but he felt a sudden grab of his collar and he was thrown down. "GACK!" he choked out, looking up at the leader.

"You walked down the wrong alleyway, kid," one of the men threatened.

Before Little Mac could get back up from the ground, the leader pinned him down, spitting at his face. The leader's fingers gripped Little Mac's throat. He tried to breathe, but the leader's fingers held his neck tightly.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Little Mac gasped.

The leader smirked. "Beat you up. That'll teach you."

Little Mac's eyes widened, fear slamming into him. His heart raced, and sweat formed on his forehead.

The man raised a fist, about to hit Little Mac when a voice growled, "Not on my watch, pal."

Little Mac looked over the man's shoulder to see Ryu, who's hands were balled up into fists. He glared at the men attempting to harm the boxer.

"RYU!" Little Mac gurgled.

The leader however, wasn't going to back down. He let Little Mac go and pulled out a knife. "Awww, here to rescue your little buddy?"

"Leave him alone," Ryu threatened. "What are you planning to do to him?"

The bulky man chuckled. "We were about to steal his money. And perhaps have some 'fun' with him…"

That angered Ryu. "Don't you DARE touch him!" he yelled, sending a flying kick at the leader. The leader staggered back and fell to the ground, dropping his knife so that he could hold his now bleeding nose.

His lackeys ran towards the martial artist with knives, but Ryu was too quick for them. With two punches to the stomach, the other men fell to the ground.

Ryu turned towards the leader, who was trying to get up from the ground. He walked towards the man and grabbed him by the hair, picking him up.

The leader yelped in pain, staring back at Ryu with frightened eyes.

"If you _ever_ come near Mac again, I'll rip your face off!" Ryu threatened.

Little Mac watched the whole thing unfold, sweat dripping down his face as his heart continued racing.

The leader gulped, and Ryu threw him to the side. "Now get out of my sight before I pummel you!" Ryu yelled.

The leader yelped in fear and he ran off, his two lackeys following him.

Ryu sighed and he turned to Little Mac, who was shaking. The boxer's breathing hitched as he attempted to get up from the ground.

Ryu extended a hand out for him. "You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Ryu asked.

Little Mac shook his head. "I-I'm all right," he assured him, grabbing his hand. Ryu pulled him up into a hug.

"What were you thinking?! I thought you were kidnapped!" Ryu scolded.

Little Mac gulped. "S-sorry, Ryu…I—"

"Just don't do that again, Mac," Ryu said.

Little Mac nodded, letting Ryu go. "Thanks, Ryu…you're my hero."

Ryu shrugged. "I love you, Mac. If someone hurts you, I won't let them get away with it."

Little Mac smiled, his face red from blushing. "Thanks, Ryu…"

"Now let's get you back home," Ryu suggested. "You must be shaken up from that ordeal."

Little Mac nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

Although Ryu doesn't consider himself a hero, Little Mac saw him as one after the incident.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	10. Mountain Climbing

**10\. Mountain Climbing.**

"Ryu, are you stupid?" Little Mac asked, raising an eyebrow.

The two were near a mountain, and they were getting ready to climb it. Little Mac had put his safety gear on: climbing shoes, a helmet, gloves, and a harness. He attempted to give the needed supplies to Ryu, but the martial artist refused, worrying the boxer.

"I'll be fine, Mac," Ryu reassured. "I climbed many mountains before without all of that."

"But Ryu," Little Mac insisted. "What if you slip and fall? You could get yourself killed!"

Ryu shook his head. "I said I'll be fine, Mac. Climbing mountains without the needed safety equipment helps me become stronger."

"That's your excuse?" Little Mac said, rolling his eyes. "Ryu, you're being stupid."

" _And_ it makes me stronger," Ryu added.

Little Mac groaned. "Fine…"

With that, the two walked towards the mountain. Little Mac grabbed the edge of a rock protruding from the mountain, and began to climb.

Ryu followed suit, feeling the scratching from his bare feet whenever he stepped on the rocky surface. He cringed, but he continued to climb.

Little Mac was quick, nearly leaving Ryu behind. However, he stopped to let Ryu catch up, so he could climb alongside him. "How are you doing there?" Little Mac called out, feeling the wind blowing in his hair.

"Great!" Ryu called back.

"Don't fall off now!" Little Mac called out again before he continued to climb upwards.

As the two climbed, Little Mac felt beads of sweat forming on his face. However, he kept pushing on, knowing that the top was near.

Ryu was climbing quickly. He passed by Little Mac as he continued.

Little Mac watched him, taking a quick break from the exercise to catch his breath. _He's pretty active,_ he thought. After a short while, he stopped panting and continued to climb the mountain.

That was when things took a scary turn.

The wind blew harder, and the two nearly lost their footing. However, Little Mac held on.

It was then that Ryu made a stupid move.

The martial artist reached a hand up to grab another protruding rock, when it suddenly shattered. Ryu's eyes widened, and his foot slipped off of another rock. He lost his balance and fell, screaming.

Little Mac gasped, his eyes wide and his heart racing. "RYU!" he screamed.

When Ryu was close enough, Little Mac reached out and grabbed his arm. Ryu felt his friend's hand holding his arm tightly, and he held on for dear life.

The martial artist looked up at Little Mac, his heart pounding in his chest as he broke out in a fearful sweat.

"Mac…" Ryu muttered, realizing that Little Mac had saved his life.

Little Mac sighed with relief. "That was a close one," he commented.

Ryu grabbed a nearby rock and let go of Little Mac's arm.

They were close to the top, and after a bit more climbing, they managed to reach it. Little Mac pulled himself up first, and he grabbed Ryu's hand to help him up.

Ryu's heart was still racing from the near-death experience. "Thanks, Mac…I owe you my life," Ryu said with a smile.

Little Mac chuckled. "I told you to put on your safety gear," he stated with a smile.

Ryu sighed. "I'll remember next time."

"You better."

Ryu laughed. "Of course."

The mountain climbing, along with the near-death experience, had brought the two men closer.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	11. Misunderstanding

**Requested by Little-Oni, here's Misunderstanding! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **11\. Misunderstanding**

Little Mac's heart dropped upon seeing Ryu and Ken hugging after they left the arena. His mouth gaped opened as he watched the two holding each other. His eyes widened. Was Ryu cheating on him?

Ryu and Ken broke the hug, and Ryu turned his head to see Little Mac. He gasped upon noticing the boxer's hurt expression, and he cried out frantically, "M-Mac! This isn't—"

Before Ryu could say any more, Little Mac turned his back and stormed off, an angry expression on his face.

"MAC!" Ryu called out for the boxer, but Little Mac was gone. Looking down at his feet, he gulped down a lump in his throat.

"What's up with him?" Ken asked, an eyebrow raised.

Ryu shook his head. "I…I don't know…" he muttered.

Ken stared at his best friend. "Why is he so upset over us _hugging_? Dudes can hug too!"

Ryu gulped, not wanting to spill the beans about his and Little Mac's relationship. "Well…I have to go find him…"

Before Ryu could leave, Ken grabbed his arm. Ryu turned to face his friend. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. What's wrong with ya?" Ken asked.

Ryu shook his head, wanting to keep the relationship a secret. "I…don't want to talk about it, Ken."

"Aw, c'mon," Ken said with a smirk. "I'm your buddy. I'm here if ya need anything."

Ryu sighed. "All right…well…Mac and I are…uh…"

Ken laughed. "C'mon, no need to be shy, pal!"

Ryu felt his heart in his throat, and he finally spoke. "Mac and I are in love."

Ken tilted his head. After a few seconds, he busted out laughing. "You? And that boxer pipsqueak? In love?!" he laughed loudly.

Ryu growled, his hands balled up into fists. "Don't say that about Mac!" he yelled.

Ken raised his hands up in a stop motion. "Whoa, protective much? Take it easy, Ryu. I'm just joshing ya."

Ryu sighed, rolling his eyes.

Ken placed an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Listen, buddy. Mac's probably upset over us hugging. He probably thinks that _we're_ in love. Perhaps you should talk to him."

"But…what if he doesn't forgive me?"

Ken chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure it's gonna be just fine."

Ryu stared at him and nodded. "All right…thanks Ken."

"Anything for a best pal, Ryu," Ken said with a smirk. "Now go and find Mac."

Ryu nodded and he walked off to find the boxer.

He searched around the Mansion, looking for his lover's room when he found its door. He knocked, calling out, "Mac?"

"What?" Ryu could hear Mac's annoyed voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"No. Go away."

Ryu raised his eyebrows. "Mac…" he spoke, "all of this is just a misunderstanding. We were just giving each other a friendly hug. Y'know, as friends?"

Silence filled the air until Little Mac called out, "Come in then."

Ryu opened the door, and he saw his lover sitting on his bed, his head buried in his hands. "Mac? You okay?" Ryu asked with concern in his voice.

"Ryu," Little Mac said, looking up at the martial artist. Ryu noticed the guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Ryu smiled. "It's fine, Mac. Just a misunderstanding, is all."

There was silence as Ryu sat beside Little Mac on the bed. "Y'know…" Ryu broke the silence. "I love you, and nothing can change that."

Little Mac looked up at him, smiling. "Same here, Ryu…I love you too."

The two stared at each other's eyes, and soon enough, their lips met. They closed their eyes as they kissed passionately, letting their bodies fall on the bed.

Ken watched them without being seen, smirking. _Take good care of the pipsqueak, buddy,_ he thought to himself as he walked away from the room.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! And requests for a theme are still opened!**


	12. Swimming

**12\. Swimming**

"Hey Mac."

Little Mac turned to face Ryu, who was shirtless and wearing white swimming trunks. The boxer stared at him, blushing as he looked over the martial artist's muscles. "Why are you—" he attempted to ask, but Ryu interrupted.

"Just going to go swimming, is all. I was going to ask you if you would like to join me."

A smile spread across Little Mac's face, which was red from blushing. He nodded. "O-of course! J-just let me grab my swimming trunks," he stuttered as he ran to the locker room. A few minutes later, Little Mac emerged from there, wearing green swimming trunks.

"H-how do I look?" he asked.

Ryu chuckled. "Looking good!"

Little Mac's face turned redder, and he also chuckled.

Well, let's get going!" Ryu said with a smile as he ran off. Little Mac followed suit.

Near the Smash Mansion was a large swimming pool, with two diving boards near two sides of the pool. With the day being sunny and hot, it was a good place for the two men to take a dip.

Ryu was the first one to dive in the pool, soaking Little Mac from the splash.

"HEY!" Little Mac laughed, diving after his friend. The splash hit Ryu, and the martial artist chuckled.

"Oh, I'll get you for that!" Ryu called out with a smirk.

"Not if you can catch me first!" Little Mac called back, swimming away from Ryu.

Ryu dived underwater, swimming quickly, as Little Mac did not expect. When he resurfaced, he grabbed Little Mac's body. "Got you!" he laughed.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Little Mac cried out, struggling against Ryu's grip as he laughed.

Ryu lets him go, a grin on his face. "Enjoying your time here?" he asked.

"Of course," Little Mac said, swimming to the small stairs and climbed out of the pool. "I'll show off my diving moves."

Ryu chuckled as he also got out of the pool. "Challenging me, huh?" he spoke.

Little Mac walked towards one diving board and climbed up the ladder. When he was at the top, he took a dive and hit the pool's water. He resurfaced, smiling at Ryu.

"Showoff," Ryu rolled his eyes as he climbed up the ladder. He then did a flip and dived in the pool, splashing water on Little Mac.

Ryu returned from underwater, and he smiled at Little Mac. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, winking at him.

Little Mac blushed when Ryu winked, and he nodded. "Y-yeah!"

"Good," Ryu said, putting himself afloat by his back.

Little Mac snickered. _I'll show him who's a showoff,_ he thought to himself as he swam to the stairs and got out the pool.

Ryu watched him. "What are you doing?" he called out to him.

"You'll see!" Little Mac called back as he climbed ladder. When he reached the top, he bounced on the diving board, ready to jump off…

When his foot slipped on the edge of the board, and he fell into the water headfirst.

Ryu's eyes widened. "MAC!" he gasped, feeling his heart skip a beat when his friend plummeted in the water.

A few seconds later, Little Mac had not resurfaced, and Ryu realized that his friend needed help. Holding his breath, he dived underwater and he saw Little Mac unconscious and his head bleeding from a blow on the floor.

Ryu's eyes widened, and he swam towards the injured boxer, wrapping his arms around Little Mac's waist and swimming back up to the surface.

Gasping for breath, he swam out of the pool and placed the unconscious boxer gently on the ground.

"Mac! MAC!" Ryu cried out, his expression mixed with fear and panic.

Knowing what he must do, he moved himself to the side of Little Mac's body and did mouth-to-mouth on the boxer, doing it multiple times in hopes that Little Mac wasn't dead.

After a few more mouth-to-mouths, Little Mac shot upright, coughing up water. "Wh-what…?" Little Mac gasped.

Ryu sighed with relief as he held Little Mac close. "Mac! You're all right…"

The boxer touched his own head, and he felt the blood. "Wh-what happened?"

"You almost drowned," Ryu said, helping him up from the ground. "Are you okay?"

Little Mac nodded, wincing as he touched his head again. "Y-yeah…thanks Ryu. You saved my life."

Ryu smiled as he placed an arm around his shoulders. "Let's bring you to Dr. Mario's. We need to check on you."

Little Mac nodded.

Ryu helped him up from the wet ground, and brought him to the Smash Hospital.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**


	13. Cake

**13\. Cake**

July 21st—that was a special day for Ryu. Little Mac smiled when he looked at the calendar, realizing that today was Ryu's birthday.

Right now, Ryu was out—something about training near a waterfall—and this was the boxer's chance to make a surprise for him.

Grabbing the needed supplies, Little Mac began to work on the recipe he'd chosen: Doc's famous chocolate cake that was passed down to the boxer. Preheating the oven, he worked on greasing and flouring three separate cake pans. Once he was done with that, he grabbed a mixing bowl and poured the cake mix into it. Beating an egg into the mix and also adding some pudding mix, water, and oil, he stirred the ingredients while humming a tune.

After he finished mixing the ingredients thoroughly, he poured a bit of the mixture into each pan as thoughts of Ryu floated through his mind. The first time they met, the way their relationship grew over time…Little Mac had a smile on his face the whole time he was making the cake.

Little Mac then grabbed two bars of chocolate and broke them apart, piece by piece.

 _This is Doc's favorite part,_ he thought with a chuckle. _Good thing he's not around to eat the whole cake before Ryu comes back…_

He placed pieces of chocolate in each of the pans. Once all of that was done, he placed the three pans in the oven.

While he waited for the cakes to bake, Little Mac walked over to the kitchen table to set it, a smile on his face the entire time he worked. Since it was just the two of them, he positioned a plate on each side of the table, arranging a fork and knife on opposite sides of the plates—lined up evenly.

The scent of rich chocolate wafted through the air, and he realized that the cakes were done baking. Walking back to the oven and putting on oven mitts, he opened it and was met with a wave of heat. The liquid mixtures had solidified into a spongy mass, and the pieces of chocolate were gone: they had melted into the surface of the cakes, giving them a more intense flavor.

Pulling out the pans from the oven, he placed them on top of wire cooling racks that he'd left on the counter. Grabbing a greased knife, he quickly stuck the knife between the pan and the cake and separated the soft dessert from the metal. After flipping the pans upside down and dumping the cakes onto plates, he flipped them back over and wrapped them in plastic wrap, sticking them into the fridge for an hour or so to cool down. He walked towards the living room to watch a boxing match on the television, checking the clock every five minutes. Once the alarm on his watch beeped, he traipsed back into the kitchen and pulled the cakes back out from the fridge. Grabbing the jar of frosting, he began to spread the frosting on the tops of each layer. He then placed the three layers on top of each other, making it an impressive, scrumptious cake.

Little Mac smiled, imagining Ryu's expression when he came back from training, and the first thing he saw when he walked into the kitchen, was the cake.

 _He's going to love it!_ he thought with excitement as he brought the cake to the table. After he placed it in the center, he waited for Ryu.

* * *

Ryu opened the door to his and Little Mac's house, sweat on his face and water dripping down from his hair. He wiped off the sweat and water with a towel, and before he knew it, Little Mac came running towards him.

"Hey Ryu!" he greeted in an excited tone.

Ryu raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened that made the boxer happy. "Uh…hey," he greeted back. "You look happy today."

Little Mac chuckled. "Well, I made you something."

Ryu stared at him. "Huh? Why?"

Little Mac grabbed his hand, winking. "You'll see. C'mon!"

Before Ryu could protest, Little Mac brought him into the kitchen. Ryu's eyes widened upon seeing the chocolate cake. A single candle was on top of the highest layer.

"Mac…is this…" Ryu had no idea what to say.

"Today's your birthday," Little Mac said. "So I made a cake for you."

Ryu turned to face the boxer. "Mac…that's sweet of you," he said with a smile. "I totally forgot it was my birthday today." He laughed sheepishly.

Little Mac grinned widely. "You deserve it, my love."

Ryu held him close. "Thanks, Mac…I love you," he whispered as he kissed the boxer on the cheek.

Little Mac chuckled. "Love you too, Ryu. Happy birthday."

It was a birthday that Ryu would never forget.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**


	14. Hostage

**NOTE: This takes place a few months after I Knew You'd Come For Me, so if you have no idea what was going on, read that one first. :)**

* * *

 **14\. Hostage**

Little Mac struggled against the ropes tying him down to the chair, grunting through the gag. It had been a few months since the Bison kidnapping, and here he was, captured, tied up, and gagged again. The last thing he remembered was that he had found a note written by Ryu, saying that he had left to fight someone named Seth. Worried for his friend's safety, he rushed out of the Smash Mansion to look for him when he was ambushed by a strange, blue man, who knocked him out cold and brought him here, toi a cell.

Whatever the reason was to hold the boxer hostage this way, Little Mac knew it was not good.

As he struggled against the bonds, he heard the cell door open, and there was the blue man, smirking down at him.

"Awake, are you?" he spoke with a sneer.

Little Mac studied the strange man. _At least I'm not blindfolded this time,_ he comforted himself.

The man walked towards the bound boxer. He grabbed Little Mac's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Your friend, Ryu? He's on his way. I've told him that you're here with me, and that I'm having some fun with you…you're just a hostage intended to keep him at bay."

Little Mac's eyes widened. _No…not again! I can't be bait for Ryu_ again _! I'm such a burden…_

However, he kept on a brave face, unlike the last time he was kidnapped. He glared up at the man and growled through his gag.

The man smirked at his defiance. "Now, now. No need to be upset. I'll enjoy seeing your friend squirm as he can't fight back against me with you in my hands…"

An alarm blared to life and the screeching sound drifted down the hall towards them. The man chuckled. "Oh, looks like he's here already! That was quick," he commented.

He pulled out a knife, which frightened Little Mac. He watched as the man began to cut the ropes, freeing him from the chair. Before the boxer could fight back, the man grabbed his arms and roughly put them behind his back, tying his wrists together. Little Mac tried to chew through the gag as the ropes bit into his skin.

"Now, let the fun begin," the man spoke as he dragged Little Mac out of the cell.

* * *

Ryu couldn't believe himself. He wished that he hadn't sent that note to Little Mac. And now his friend had been captured again, and who knows what was being done to him.

Ryu ran down the Secret Laboratory, glancing around the area. His fists were up, ready for any enemies that could ambush him.

"SETH!" he yelled. "I'm here like you wanted!"

Up above, Seth appeared from a platform. Beside him was Little Mac, the gag still around his mouth and his wrists tied behind his back, and he was on his knees. Upon noticing Ryu, fear slammed into Little Mac. He screamed through the gag, trying to warn his friend to run, that he'd walked right into Seth's trap.

"MAC!" Ryu screamed, shocked upon noticing the cuts and bruises that littered Little Mac's body.

Seth stared down at him. "Aww, what a sweet reunion."

"Let him go, Seth! I'm here like you wanted!" Before Ryu could run towards Seth, however, the man placed a knife at Little Mac's throat, threatening his life.

Ryu's eyes widened upon seeing the knife up to his friend's neck, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't even fight back, Ryu," Seth hissed, "or your little friend's life will end here."

Ryu glared at him, his jaw clenched. "It's _me_ you want, Seth! Do what you will with me, but don't hurt him!" he shouted.

Seth simply chuckled. "You care about your friend that much, huh?"

As Seth gloated his soon-to-be victory, Little Mac struggled against his bonds, and he managed to slip one hand out of the ropes. Before Seth knew it, Little Mac grabbed the hand holding the knife against his throat, and wrestled it away from him. He then ripped off the gag.

Ryu saw this as a chance to attack Seth, and he lunged forward to punch Seth in the gut. Seth cried out as he was sent flying, and then he skidded on the ground.

Ryu and Little Mac ran towards the man, and the boxer attacked Seth with an uppercut, as Ryu followed with a Shoryuken, sending Seth down a pit.

The two men panted from the quick fight, and Ryu turned to Little Mac, worry and guilt mixing inside him.

"Mac! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ryu asked, checking for any serious injuries on the boxer.

Little Mac shook his head. "I-I'm fine, Ryu…I'm so sorry for being such a burden."

"This isn't your fault, Mac." Ryu spoke, holding him close. "I promised to not let something like this happen again, and I put you in danger…I'm sorry Mac."

Little Mac sighed, holding his friend close.

The hostage situation brought the two closer than ever, and Ryu vowed to protect Little Mac with his life.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	15. Snuggle

**15\. Snuggle**

"Oh man…"

Little Mac sighed when he looked out the window. Snow floated down from the clouds, blanketing the area in a curtain of white. Today was the day the boxer was supposed to fight against Glass Joe, but it had been cancelled due to the heavy snow.

He shivered from the cold. _I_ hate _winter!_ he complained to himself.

"You all right over there?"

Little Mac turned to the voice that had spoken. Ryu sat in front of the fireplace, his legs crossed as he was in the middle of meditation. One eye was open and his head was turned to stare at Little Mac.

"I am," Little Mac assured him, "just bummed out that the fight was cancelled."

Ryu shook his head. "And? That means you got a day off from all that training and fighting you do."

"And? AND?!" Little Mac shouted. "Ryu, I do this for a living!"

Ryu just chuckled. "I know, but everyone needs a break every now and then."

Little Mac folded his arms, shaking his head at the older man.

Ryu uncrossed his legs and got up. "You cold?" he asked, grabbing a small blanket from the couch.

"I'm all right, Ryu," Little Mac said, but his shivering had showed otherwise.

"You're cold."

"Ryu, I'm _fine._ "

Ryu chuckled as he approached him, wrapping the blanket around the boxer. Little Mac blushed.

"Ryu—"

"I can tell that you're cold," Ryu pointed out.

Little Mac sighed. "All right…you caught me."

Ryu laughed as he wrapped an arm around Little Mac's shoulders. "At least you get to spend time with me today."

Little Mac's face grew redder at the comment. Ryu wrapped his fingers around Little Mac's wrist, gently pulling him upwards and dragging him over towards the fireplace. At the gesture, a warmth spread through Little Mac and Ryu placed his hands on Little Mac's shoulders, insisting that he sit down in front of the comforting hearth, albeit not unkindly.

The two stared into the flames, neither one of them saying anything for a few minutes until Ryu suggested, "Want to snuggle?"

Little Mac stared at him like he had grown another head. "Excuse me?"

"I said 'want to snuggle?'" Ryu repeated.

Little Mac gulped, feeling his heart in his throat. "I…" he hesitated.

"C'mon," Ryu insisted. "We're both cold. I think we should use some snuggling."

Little Mac hid his face in the blanket to hide his blush. "S-sure," he stuttered.

Ryu scooted closer to Little Mac, wrapping his arms around him and placing his chin on the boxer's head. Little Mac rested his head on Ryu's chest. Hearing his heartbeat made the boxer feel safe and warm.

Before Little Mac knew it, Ryu kissed him on top of his head. The boxer's face became redder, realizing what had just happened.

 _Did he just…?!_ he thought, gulping down a lump in his throat as sweat broke out across his forehead. He had harbored a crush on Ryu for years, but he never confessed. _Does Ryu feel the same way?_

"I-I love you," Little Mac blurted out.

Ryu just smiled, holding him closer. "Love you too, Mac," he whispered.

The two could feel each other's body warmth, and after an hour of simply enjoying each other's presence, Little Mac yawned.

"Sleepy?" Ryu asked, smiling like an idiot at how cute his little lover was.

Little Mac nodded, not saying a word.

Ryu got up and scooped Little Mac off of the ground. Little Mac chuckled, kicking his feet slightly due to being tired.

Ryu brought him over to the couch, and he laid him down.

"Wait," Little Mac spoke softly.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"C-can I be on top?" Little Mac asked, blushing.

Ryu chuckled and nodded. "Of course."

Little Mac got up from the couch, letting Ryu lay down on it first. He then laid on top of him, which caused Ryu to suck in a breath from the shock of his lover's weight.

"You're so heavy, despite being short," Ryu commented.

Little Mac glared. "Are you calling me fat and short?"

Ryu laughed. "Of course not, my love. That was a compliment."

Little Mac smiled at him. "All right. I'll let it slide this time," he said as he rested his head on Ryu's chest again. Thanks to the steady heartbeat, Little Mac fell asleep.

Ryu chuckled, patting Little Mac on the head. "Night, cutie," he whispered before he drifted off into dreamland as well.

"Boys!" Doc called, walking in the living room. In his hands was a tray containing two cups of hot chocolate. "Ready for my special Doc Louis' Hot Choco—"

He paused when he saw Ryu and Little Mac fast asleep on the couch. Ryu's hand was on Little Mac's head, and the two were sleeping peacefully, with the relaxing sound of the crackling logs permeating the room.

Doc smiled at the two lovebirds, and he placed the tray down on a nearby side table. Grabbing a blanket, he covered the two men.

"Night, you two," Doc whispered as he walked out of the living room.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	16. Do Not Disturb

**16\. Do Not Disturb**

Three-year-old Kei woke up from her sleep when she felt her mouth getting dry. Groaning, she sat up from her small bed and got out of it, her little feet touching the cold floor as she got out of her room.

The little girl walked down the hallway of her home, about to walk down the stairs when she heard moaning from another room.

"Oh…ohhhhh Mac…harder! Harder!"

Kei tilted her head, and she approached the door. A sign hung on it that read: "DO NOT DISTURB."

She heard more moans and chuckles, and curiosity struck her. She opened the door, and inside were Little Mac and Ryu, both covered up with blankets. Little Mac was on top of Ryu, sweating.

When they heard the door open however, they turned, their eyes wide and their faces red.

"AH! Kei…" Ryu gasped upon realizing that their child just walked in on them having sex.

Kei tilted her head, staring at her two fathers. "Daddies? What are you doing?"

Ryu and Little Mac looked at each other, noticing that they were in an awkward situation with their daughter.

"Uh…" Little Mac tried to say, but the little girl turned her head to see the two men's clothing on the ground.

"Daddies? Why are your clotees on the flur?" Kei asked.

Ryu and Little Mac gulped. Ryu stared at Little Mac, as if begging him to do something before she finds out.

"Uh…we were too lazy to place them in the washer," Little Mac spoke, his face still red from blushing.

Kei nodded. "Oh. Why are you on top of Daddy?"

Ryu opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Little Mac was the first one to speak. "I-it's a game that only adults could play! Yeah…"

"Can I play too?" Kei asked.

Little Mac's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "N-NO! That's for adults only. You should wait till you get older, Kei."

Kei nodded. "Okay."

"Anyway," Little Mac got off of Ryu, the blanket still wrapped around them. "What is it that you want, Kei?"

"I'm tirsty…"

Little Mac nodded, and he turned to face Ryu. "Daddy? Could you—"

"Of course," Ryu agreed, grabbing another blanket and wrapping it around himself. He got out of the bed, making sure that Kei didn't see their 'special bits' as he picked her up from the ground.

"You want wata?" Ryu asked, baby-talking her.

Kei giggled. "Yeah!"

Ryu smirked as he brought her to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with tap water. "Here you go, Kei," Ryu said, giving his daughter the glass.

Kei smiled and she drank the water. "Tank you, daddy."

Ryu smiled. Once Kei was done with her water, Ryu grabbed the glass and placed it in the sink. He picked her up and brought her to her room. Tucking her in her bed, he whispered, "Night, Kei."

"Night, Daddy."

With that, Kei fell asleep.

Ryu sighed with relief as he walked back to his and Little Mac's room. Little Mac's face was still red from blushing.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Little Mac chided.

"I thought I did…" Ryu chuckled sheepishly.

"Next time, make sure before we do this again."

Ryu nodded. "All right."

He laid down on the bed, holding his lover close. "So. Ready for round two?"

Little Mac chuckled. "Of course, you muscle-man…"

"I'll be on top this time, though."

Little Mac gave him a pouty face. "Oh come on. Please?"

Ryu rolled his eyes and smiled. "How can I say no to that cute face?"

With that, they covered themselves with the blankets and the two got back to it.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	17. Exhausted

**17\. Exhausted**

Ryu ran down the streets of Bronx, sweat beading down his face from the heat. A few minutes ago, he got a phone call from Doc, who explained that during training, Little Mac had passed out from exhaustion. Worry struck the martial artist as he continued to run until he was near Little Mac's small house.

Ryu knocked on the door, and a voice called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ryu," Ryu called back.

"Come in!"

Ryu opened the door, and he gasped upon seeing Little Mac on the couch, still unconscious. Sweat had formed on his currently red face, though his skin was uncomfortably pale. Doc had placed fans around Little Mac—which were currently running at full blast—to cool him off. A cold, wet cloth lay on the boxer's forehead.

Doc turned to see Ryu coming into the house. "Ah! Ryu, that was quic—"

"What happened, Doc? Is Mac okay?" Ryu interrupted, asking Doc one question after another.

"Oh, well…" Doc chuckled nervously, placing his hand on the back of his head. "We were training, and Mac baby just passed out."

"Training?" Ryu's face turned red from anger, his jaw clenched as he gripped Doc's shoulders roughly. "IN THAT HEAT?! Doc, you could've killed him!"

Doc placed his hands up in a stop motion. "I know, I know—"

"Then WHY did you force him?!"

"I didn't force him to—"

"DOC!"

Doc sighed. "All right…I forced him to train. I'm sorry, Ryu."

Ryu shook his head. "Well, for now, we should take care of Mac. Is there anything we can do?"

"Well," Doc spoke, "all he needs really, is plenty of water and a chance to do some cooling off."

Ryu nodded. "All right. Just…don't do that again, okay?"

Doc sighed and nodded in agreement. "All right, all right."

Ryu walked towards the refrigerator and opened it. Inside, he spotted some bottled water. Grabbing two of them, he walked back to the living room. That was when Little Mac began to wake up.

"Ugh…" Little Mac groaned, holding his head.

"MAC!" Ryu gasped, running towards the exhausted boxer. "Are you okay?"

Little Mac turned his head to face Ryu. "R-Ryu? What happened?"

"You were training with Doc, and you passed out," Ryu explained, grabbing a chair and sitting beside the couch.

"Doc..." Little Mac turned to face his trainer, and he glared at him.

Doc chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah…I'm sorry, Mac baby. I shouldn't have pushed you like that…"

"You should be, Doc! He could've died!" Ryu yelled.

"Ryu…please…" Little Mac groaned, holding his head.

Ryu's eyes widened. "Sorry," he apologized. "Do you need anything?"

"Water…"

Ryu handed him one bottle of water. "Here."

Little Mac smiled, taking the bottle and opening it. He guzzled it down, the streams of water spilling on his neck and onto the couch, leaving some wet spots.

"You must've been thirsty," Ryu commented.

Little Mac gasped for breath, and he nodded. "Yeah…it was hot out there."

Doc got up from his seat. "Well, take care of Mac baby, Ryu. I have some business to tend to."

Ryu nodded. "I will, Doc."

Doc walked out the front door and left the house. Ryu turned to face Little Mac again. "Anything else you need?" he asked.

The boxer shook his head. "N-no…just needed to cool off."

"You sure?"

"Ryu…" Little Mac sighed. "You're always worried about me."

"Of course I am Mac," Ryu spoke. "I hate to see you ill like this."

Little Mac smiled. "Well…I feel the same way when you're hurt or sick."

Ryu placed his hand on the boxer's forehead. "That's because we love each other."

Little Mac blushed hard at Ryu's comment. "R-really?"

Ryu chuckled at how cute the boxer's blush was. "Keep blushing and you'll pass out again," he joked.

"RYU!" Little Mac cried out, glaring at Ryu, his eyebrows lowered. "That's not something to joke about!"

Ryu laughed, placing his hand at the back of his head. "Sorry."

Little Mac chuckled. "Well, I love you. Remember that, all right Ryu?"

"All right."

Over the course of the next few days, Ryu watched over Little Mac, forcing him to take it easy and making sure he stayed hydrated.

Eventually, Little Mac felt much better, and was ready to train again.

Now, Ryu watched Doc and Little Mac get ready for their training montage: Doc grabbing his bike and Little Mac putting on his track suit.

"Just remember," Ryu joked with Little Mac. "Don't pass out in that heat again."

"RYU!" Little Mac yelled, his teeth gritting.

The two could hear Doc laughing his heart out.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	18. Insomnia

**Shoutout to Little-Oni for this idea thanks to their story Milk and Honey! :D**

* * *

 **18\. Insomnia**

"Ugh…" Ryu groaned as he laid in his bed, not able to sleep. It was nighttime at the Smash Mansion, and no matter how many times he twisted and turned, the martial artist just couldn't fall asleep.

Sighing, he sat up from his bed and stared down at his hands.

"Ryu?"

Ryu jumped, and he whirled around to see Little Mac, who had one eye open and was staring at the martial artist.

"Oh Mac," Ryu spoke.

"Something wrong?" Little Mac asked, sitting up from his bed.

"I…" Ryu gulped. "I couldn't sleep."

Little Mac tilted his head. "Why?"

"I…I'm not sure myself," Ryu replied with a shrug.

"Insomnia maybe?"

"I guess."

Little Mac got off his bed, his bare feet touching the floor. He walked towards his friend. "I think I have a solution to help your insomnia."

Ryu stared at him. "Really? What is it?"

"Wait here," Little Mac said before walking out of the room.

A few minutes had passed and Ryu was twiddling his thumbs, wondering where his friend had ran off to. He then saw the door swing open. Little Mac's silhouette filled the doorway, and he held two cups of warm milk in his hands. Steam rose up from the mugs.

"What is that?" Ryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Warm milk," Little Mac replied, handing him a cup. "I've heard that warm milk could knock out even the worse insomniacs."

"I see…" Ryu nodded before taking a sip. The temperature of the milk scalded his tongue and he reeled back, away from the cup.

"Hot?" Little Mac asked.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah…I should let it cool off a bit."

"Not too much, though."

Ryu sat on his bed, cradling the warm mug in his hands as he let his drink cool off, before taking another sip. The taste of the white liquid made him groan; it was quite delicious.

"Enjoying it?" Little Mac asked, taking a sip of his own warm milk.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. It tastes good." He then took another sip. The cup was already half empty.

Little Mac chuckled as he savored his drink.

After a few minutes, Ryu was done with his warm milk. He placed the cup down on the tray, which was on the floor, and he yawned.

Little Mac smiled. "Sleepy already?" he asked.

Ryu nodded, his eyes drooping low. "Yeah…" he replied with another yawn.

Little Mac shook his head in amusement. After taking one last sip of his warm milk, he also placed it on the tray and picked it up. "I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room.

Ryu watched him leave, and as soon as Little Mac was gone, he laid down on his own bed. Staring up at the ceiling, it took only a few seconds before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Little Mac came back without the tray, and he chuckled upon seeing Ryu snoring like a baby. Grabbing a blanket, he covered the martial artist.

"Good night, Ryu," Little Mac whispered as he stroked Ryu's forehead. After a few seconds of tenderly caressing Ryu, he walked to his bed and laid in it, falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	19. Spilt Coffee

**Requested by Paradigm of Writing, here's Spilt Coffee! So sorry it took so long, PoW! Also, this will be AU.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **19\. Spilt Coffee**

The waiter known as Mac had been working for a few years. He was well-known as "Little Mac" due to his short height, but the waiter doesn't mind it. During his years working in the Coffee Shop, he quite enjoyed his job.

A few weeks ago, a man named Ryu had also gotten a job there, and he and Mac became good friends. Lately, however, Mac had been crushing on the larger man, but he kept his feelings in check.

That was when one day, things took a very awkward turn.

Mac was told to serve coffee to a customer, as Ryu was already on his way to serve donuts. It was just a simple job for the smaller man.

That was, until when he had the coffee in hand, he bumped into Ryu, and coffee spilt all over the older man.

"Gah! Ryu! I'm so sorry!" Mac gasped, realizing his mistake.

Ryu chuckled, a smile on his face. "It's all right, Mac," he assured him.

"But did I burn you? Are you okay?" Mac expressed concern.

Ryu shook his head. "Nah. It's not too hot…though now I need to change my shirt."

Mac sighed in relief. "Well…I'll clean up the mess," Mac spoke, walking off to the bathroom to grab some towels.

Ryu shook his head in amusement at the younger waiter. His face grew red from blushing, and he looked around the place.

Apparently, all of the customers had left.

Sighing, he grabbed his wet shirt and took it off, leaving him shirtless.

When Mac came back with towels, he stopped right then and there upon seeing Ryu like this.

Ryu flexed his muscles, not even noticing that Mac was back from the bathroom.

"Uh…" Mac stammered, his face red as a tomato. He looked up and down at Ryu's body.

Ryu turned and he blushed in embarrassment. "Ah! Mac…" he stuttered, gulping down a lump in his throat.

"S-sorry," Mac spoke softly as he gave Ryu the towel. "I—"

Ryu laughed. "It's fine, Mac. It's not like you haven't seen this before," Ryu pointed out.

Mac nodded. "I-I guess that's true..."

He grabbed another towel and began to clean up the mess that was also on the floor.

The two said nothing once Mac was done with cleaning, up until Mac asked, "So uh…getting a new shirt now?"

Ryu nodded. "Oh right, yeah…" With that, he ran off to the bathroom.

Mac chuckled, imagining some…dirty thoughts of Ryu being shirtless.

 _He's…surprisingly cute with those big muscles._

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	20. Scars

**20\. Scars**

Ryu sighed as he took off his white shirt. He looked over his body in the bathroom mirror, and he then turned his back on it.

What was reflected in the mirror were small and large scars on his back. Shaking his head, he was about to put his shirt back on when the bathroom door opened, and Little Mac walked in.

"Ryu—whoa," Little Mac gasped, stopping in his tracks upon seeing the scars on Ryu's back.

"Ah! Mac…" Ryu gasped, his face flushing from embarrassment.

Little Mac's face also turned red, and he whispered, "S-sorry…didn't mean to walk in on you undressing."

Ryu shrugged. "It's fine, Mac. Next time, knock."

Little Mac let out a nervous chuckle, and his expression changed into a frown, which deepened the more he stared at Ryu's scars. "What happened?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked in clarification.

"Those scars," Little Mac pointed out. "Was someone harming you?"

"What?! No!" Ryu cried, shaking his head. "No one was hurting me. They're just scars from my…past."

Little Mac tilted his head. "From your past?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah…" He pointed at one scar, which was shaped like an x. "This was from my training. A branch ended up scratching me hard."

He pointed at another scar, which was a large gash that moved up from his right pec to his right shoulder. "This was from the fight against Ken when he was brainwashed by Bison."

Little Mac nodded. "I see."

Ryu put his shirt back on. "But…" he sighed. "I look ugly as hell with them."

Little Mac stared at him, wondering why he would say such a thing. "Ryu, you're not ugly."

Ryu shook his head. "I kept all of them away from you, Mac. I just felt that you shouldn't see such ugliness from me."

"Ryu…" Little Mac gripped Ryu's hand, squeezing it gently. "You're not ugly at all. You're still the same Ryu, just with a rough past. In fact, those scars show that you're a strong man, and you know how much I respect that."

Ryu stared down at their joined hands and smiled. "Mac…that's sweet of you to say that."

Little Mac returned the gesture, and he hugged the martial artist. "I'll always love you, Ryu, no matter how many scars you bear."

Ryu held his lover close, his smile growing wider. "Thank you, Mac. I love you too."

* * *

 **So sorry for no theme for a week. I've been sleeping my life away, ha ha ha. But I'm back!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	21. Role Reversal

**Requested by Lady Luna, here's Role Reversal! They asked that Ryu should be kidnapped and Mac had to save him.**

* * *

 **21\. Role Reversal**

"Mmm…" Ryu groaned as he began to slowly wake up. His vision was blurry, and he felt something was shoved in his mouth, preventing him from talking.

 _What the hell happened?_ he wondered as he attempted to rub his head, but he realized that his arms were above his head, held up by rope wrapped around his wrists, binding them together. The rope hung from the ceiling.

His eyes shot open; the realization that he was bound and gagged slammed into him.

 _Who did this?!_ He growled through the gag, tugging at the ropes that held his wrists together. In his mind, he cursed whoever had captured him.

Realizing that there was nothing he could do, he sighed and slumped in the ropes. He wracked his mind, trying to remember what had happened that landed him in this predicament.

All he could recall was that when he was training near a waterfall, he was suddenly attacked by a hooded figure. He fought against the figure and managed to block many of its moves, but they knocked him out with a flying kick. They must've transported him here to tie him up.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the area around him. The floor was made of blue tiles—like a laboratory of sorts—and there was a window in front of him, with a green screen behind it. Beside the window, was a blue metallic door.

His eyes widened, recognizing the area.

The Shadowloo Headquarters.

 _Bison…_ he thought, growling through the gag.

Not a second after the thought drifted through his mind, he heard a voice call out to him. "I see you're awake now, Ryu…"

The door opened and Ryu snapped his head towards it. Bison stepped out and into the room, walking towards him at a relaxed pace.

Ryu growled, glaring at him.

"Enjoying your stay here?" Bison mocked, grabbing Ryu's chin and forcing him to look up at him.

Ryu's glare intensified until he closed his eyes and, in a moment of frustration, struggled against the ropes holding his wrists up.

Bison smirked, enjoying the sight of his enemy struggling. "I expected you to put up a good fight like the last couple of times, but you're so easy to capture…You're as weak as your little boxer friend."

That angered Ryu. He lunged at Bison, attempting to yell through the gag to not involve his friend in this.

Bison then smacked him across the face, and Ryu cried out. "Shut up," Bison commanded.

Ryu glowered at the man, but Bison simply sneered at his defiance.

"Now…it's time to make you my slave for my organization," Bison sniped.

Ryu's eyes widened and he gulped down a lump in his throat.

Bison's eyes began to glow and electricity crackled. The bolts of energy shot out towards Ryu, but before they could reach him, another voice rang out.

"Let him go."

Bison stopped the electricity and turned to see Little Mac. The boxer had his gloved fists up and his jaw clenched.

Ryu's eyes widened upon seeing Little Mac up against Bison. _I can't let him save me! He'll get himself killed!_

"MMC! STMM BCK!" Ryu screamed through the gag.

Little Mac ignored Ryu's warnings, and he rushed towards Bison. Bison rushed towards the boxer, but before he could make a move, Little Mac uppercutted his chin. Bison cried out, skidding across the ground.

Little Mac darted over to Bison before he could get back up. With his famous Star Punch, Little Mac sent Bison straight into a wall, and the impact was strong enough to break it. Bison screamed as he fell from the Headquarters.

Little Mac sighed in relief, and he ran towards the bound Ryu.

"Ryu!" Little Mac cried as he removed the martial artist's gag. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Ryu nodded. "I'm fine, Mac."

Little Mac sighed in relief as he reached up to undo the knot tied around Ryu's wrists. "Thank God…" he spoke in a quiet voice as he began to untie Ryu.

"Mac…" Ryu spoke, worry filling his voice. "Why did you come rescue me? You could've been killed!"

Little Mac shook his head. "When I heard that you'd gone missing, I panicked. I didn't care if I got hurt. All I cared about was finding you, alive and safe."

Ryu blushed as his hands were finally free from the ropes. Rubbing his raw wrists, he spoke in a quiet voice. "Mac…thank you." He then chuckled. "I guess this is for saving you twice, huh?"

Little Mac chuckled as well. "Consider it a role reversal: you as the damsel in distress and me the hero, for once."

Ryu laughed, placing his hand on Little Mac's shoulder. "Thanks for rescuing me, Mac."

"Anytime, Ryu."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	22. Drowning

**Requested by Digilady99, here's Drowning! She asked if Ryu and Mac go to the beach, but Ryu nearly drowned and Mac rescued him. Sorry it took a while, Digi!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **22\. Drowning**

"Ryu, did you seriously wake me up in the middle of the night for THIS?" Little Mac complained as Ryu dragged him to the beach.

The moon illuminated the night sky, and the waves hit the rocks. Little Mac yawned. A few weeks after the pool incident where Little Mac nearly drowned, the boxer had been afraid of swimming ever since. Ryu tried to help him with his fear by making him swim, but this caused the boxer to have a panic attack.

Ryu had enough. Tonight, at twelve in the morning to be specific, he woke up Little Mac to make him muster his courage at the beach. The waves didn't help Little Mac much.

"C'mon, Mac," Ryu spoke. "You've been afraid of swimming since you nearly drowned in the pool. I think it's time you should face that fear."

"But Ryu—"

"No buts, Mac," Ryu said as he took off his white shirt, leaving him only in his shorts. "You need to learn how to face your fears."

Little Mac gulped down a lump in his throat, and he shook his head. "Ryu…I-I can't! What if I drown again?"

Ryu sighed. "Fine. You can watch me swim. But after I'm done, it's your turn."

Little Mac groaned. "Ryu…"

Ryu then walked down to the ocean, and when he was deep enough, he began to swim.

He laid his back on the water, letting himself float. He turned his head to face Little Mac, who watched him. "See? The water's great!" he called.

Little Mac shook his head at the older man.

Ryu laughed as he dived underwater. After a few seconds, he swam back to the surface, and he continued to swim around.

Little Mac watched him, sitting on the sand. _Ryu is such a good swimmer…_ he thought.

Ryu then swam a little farther away that Little Mac could barely see him in the distance. Little Mac grew concerned for his friend.

"RYU! That's TOO far!" he called.

Ryu laughed out loud. "It's fine, Mac!" he called. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"DROWNING!" Little Mac shouted.

Ryu shook his head. "Oh Mac…" he spoke so softly that Little Mac couldn't hear him. He then dived into the ocean again, grabbing a seashell before emerging again.

"LOOK!" Ryu called to Little Mac. "I got a gift for ya!"

Little Mac's face turned red from blushing when Ryu said this.

"I'm coming back!" Ryu called again as he started to swim back to the beach.

That was when things took a frightening turn.

When Ryu was halfway there, a wave hit him, and he was pushed right into a rock. He hit his head—hard, and he sank underwater.

Little Mac's eyes widened, and a gasp came out of his mouth when Ryu went underwater, never to emerge.

"RYU!" he called. He began to panic, and he frantically moved his head around to find someone to save Ryu.

No one was around. He had no choice.

Taking a deep breath, he rushed into the ocean, and he began swimming, the waves hitting him.

When he got to the spot that Ryu was drowning in, he dived underwater. There, Ryu was unconscious, and there was blood coming out from a wound on his head.

Little Mac swam as fast as he could to Ryu. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around the drowning martial artist's waist. He kicked his legs to swim back up to the surface.

When he emerged with Ryu, Little Mac gasped for breath, and he began to swim back to the beach. The rough waves hit them, but Little Mac continued swimming, determined to save Ryu.

Finally, they made it to the beach, and Little Mac gently placed Ryu on the sand.

"RYU! WAKE UP!" Little Mac called, shaking Ryu's body. Tears formed in his eyes, afraid that he was too late.

He then placed his ear on Ryu's chest.

 _A heartbeat…thank God…_

Knowing what he needed to do, Little Mac then began to use mouth-to-mouth on Ryu. His heart was beating rapidly, and sweat formed on his forehead, hoping to God that Ryu would survive this.

After a third mouth-to-mouth, Little Mac sighed in relief when Ryu's eyes shot open. The martial artist then rose from the sand, coughing up water from his lungs.

"Ugh…" Ryu groaned, touching the wound on his head. He winced from the pain.

"RYU!" Little Mac gasped, hugging Ryu tightly.

"M-Mac…?" Ryu questioned, a bit lightheaded. "Wh-what happened?"

"You almost drowned," Little Mac spoke.

Ryu's eyes widened. "You…saved me?" he asked.

Little Mac nodded. "Yeah. I was worried that I was too late!"

Ryu smiled slightly, and he hugged Little Mac back. "Mac…thank you for saving my life. I knew you would face your fears."

Little Mac chuckled softly before letting Ryu go. "I'm just glad that you're alive and okay."

He then got up, helping Ryu up from the sand. "C'mon, let's check on you. That hit must've hurt," Little Mac suggested.

Ryu nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The two walked away from the beach, and they grew closer after the incident.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**


	23. Mourning

**WARNING! Character death!**

* * *

 **23\. Mourning**

"WHAT?!" Little Mac exclaimed, tears springing from his eyes. He'd just gotten a phone call from Doc's friend, and received news that he wished he hadn't.

Doc had a heart attack, and he died on his way to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Mac, but…" Doc's friend sighed on the phone. "He's gone."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Little Mac yelled. "This is a joke!"

"Mac…" Little Mac could hear him gulping down a lump in his throat. "He passed away. I'm sorry…"

Little Mac chucked the phone across the room, and he could hear Doc's friend calling out, "Mac? You okay?"

Little Mac curled into the fetal position, burying his face in his knees. He sobbed loudly, calling Doc's name.

 _Why? Why did this have to happen?!_

* * *

Ryu smiled, holding a wrapped gift box in his hands. After his daily training, he found a gift that he knew his lover, Little Mac, would like. He could imagine the boxer's reaction when he saw the gift, and he could almost feel the gratitude from Little Mac's hug once he found out what was inside.

His smile remained firmly in place while he walked down the street to their small home. When he approached their house however, his smile slowly turned into a frown when he heard sobbing inside.

 _Huh?_ he thought, wondering what in the world had happened as he trekked up their front steps.

He balanced the gift on his hip and opened their front door, traipsing into the entryway. When he recognized the crying as Little Mac's, his eyes widened and he dropped the gift, which was soon forgotten.

Hastily, he ran up the stairs that led to the second floor, rushing down the hall towards their bedroom. The crying was louder now and he knew for certain that Little Mac was inside. Hesitantly, he raised his fist and knocked gently on the door. "Mac?" he called out.

Apparently, Little Mac didn't hear Ryu's voice, and the sobbing continued.

Ryu _knew_ that something was wrong and he turned the doorknob, stepping into the bedroom.

His heart sank upon seeing Little Mac curled up into a ball on the bed, crying his heart out.

"Mac?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Little Mac finally heard him and looked up. Ryu's heart broke in two when he saw how puffy and red the boxer's eyes were.

"R-Ryu…" he sniffled, wiping away more tears.

Ryu walked towards the boxer, sitting down beside him. He wrapped an arm around Little Mac's shoulders.

"Hey," he whispered. "What happened?"

Little Mac felt even more tears threatening to fall. "D-Doc…he's…he's…" He couldn't hold in the tears any longer, and he started to sob again.

Ryu immediately held his lover close, shushing him gently.

"Shh…it's all right, Mac—"

"It's NOT all right!" Little Mac shouted, which made the martial artist jump. "Doc's dead! He's not coming back!"

Ryu felt his heart break even more. _Doc's…dead?_ He thought as he gulped, and he felt his eyes watering from sorrow. Doc was like another father to Ryu, and the news shocked and hurt him.

He held Little Mac closer, sniffing as he tried to hold his tears back. "Mac…I'm so sorry…" he whispered in the boxer's ear.

Little Mac sobbed into Ryu's chest, holding him tightly.

Ryu rocked himself and Little Mac back and forth slightly, trying to ease the boxer's sobbing.

"Ryu…" Little Mac whispered. "I miss Doc…"

"I miss him too, Mac." Ryu spoke softly, tears now falling down from his eyes.

It felt like hours passed as the two held each other close, and eventually, Little Mac let Ryu go. "I-I'm sorry that I worried you, Ryu," Little Mac apologized.

Ryu shook his head. "Don't be sorry. I understand what you're going through."

Little Mac felt another tear escaped from his eye, and Ryu wiped it away.

"R-Ryu?" Little Mac questioned.

"Hm?" Ryu hummed.

"Please don't leave me."

Ryu nodded, hugging Little Mac close. "I promise, Mac. I promise."

Little Mac hugged Ryu back, sniffling.

The mourning process was difficult for the two of them, but they managed to get through it together.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Requests for a theme are still opened!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	24. Given Up

**Note: This takes place after Encouragement.**

 **Also, apologies for not writing this for so long! Ha ha ha, I've been obsessed over Final Fantasy lately. :P**

* * *

 **24\. Given Up**

The sound of the roaring crowd boomed in his ears as Little Mac sighed, placing the golden belt down on the ground for the winner to pick up.

Aran Ryan smirked, picking the belt up. "Better luck next time, supposed Champion of the Ring," he mocked as he walked out of the ring.

Little Mac watched him go, tears threatening to fall as the words Aran had said replayed in his head.

Doc placed a hand on the boxer's shoulder, which startled Little Mac. "C'mon, son," Doc comforted with a smile. "Let's go patch you up."

Ryu saw the whole thing unfold. He could see Little Mac's upset expression over losing the golden belt that he'd rightfully won before. He got up from his seat and pushed through the crowd to meet his friend.

When the three walked back to the small gymnasium, Little Mac said nothing, which worried Ryu. He understood how upset the boxer was for losing the belt, but it seemed to hurt Little Mac more than Ryu thought.

When they entered the gymnasium, Ryu's eyes widened when Little Mac lashed out. He took off his boxing gloves roughly and threw them across the room.

Doc was also surprised, never seeing the boxer upset like this before. "Mac, baby—"

Little Mac turned to face his trainer, his jaw clenched tightly and his eyebrows lowered. "Shut up, Doc," Little Mac growled. "Just…shut up."

Doc's eyes widened, and he took a step back in surprise at the way Little Mac spoke to him. He said nothing.

Little Mac walked away from them to the locker room, his head down.

Ryu raised an eyebrow, and he turned to Doc. "Is he…all right?"

Doc sighed, grabbing his chocolate bar. "He seems…upset over losing the belt," Doc explained before opening the wrapper and taking a bite of the chocolate. "He's lost fights before, but this one seemed to have gotten him angry."

Ryu frowned. He _had_ to do something. "I'll go check on him."

Doc stared at the martial artist. "Are you sure?"

Ryu nodded. "He probably needs someone to talk to."

Doc was silent until he nodded. "All right."

Ryu then walked towards where Little Mac had run to. When he entered the locker room, he saw Little Mac sitting on one of the benches, his head buried in his hands.

"…Mac?" Ryu questioned hesitantly.

Little Mac didn't look up at Ryu. He stayed the way he was.

Ryu's frown intensified and he walked over and sat beside his friend. He wrapped an arm around the boxer's shoulder. "Mac. Are you okay?"

Little Mac looked up at Ryu, and the martial artist noticed a few tears streaming down his face.

"Hey…" Ryu whispered, wiping away the tears from Little Mac's face. "It's just a loss—"

Little Mac then growled at his friend. "Just a loss? JUST A LOSS?! Ryu, I LOST the belt! How is it just a loss?!" he yelled.

Ryu's eyes widened, staring at Little Mac. "Mac—"

"Ryu…I don't think I'm cut out for boxing. I should just give up," Little Mac sighed, burying his face in his hands again.

Ryu sighed, shaking his head. "You're giving up, just like that?" he spoke up. "Mac, remember what I said a few days ago?"

Little Mac sat there, silent. Eventually, he slowly looked up at Ryu again.

"You can't give up like that. You were boxing for your parents, right? They don't want you to give up like that."

Little Mac stared at Ryu, listening to him.

"Look," Ryu continued. "You said you wanted to learn how to box so you can protect others like me and Doc, right?"

Little Mac nodded.

"If you give up…how would you protect us?"

Little Mac stayed silent, gulping down a lump in his throat. Finally, he spoke. "…You're right, Ryu. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Mac," Ryu smiled slightly, patting Little Mac on the shoulder. "Even though you lost the belt, you _can_ still get it back."

Little Mac nodded and before Ryu knew it, the boxer held him close. "Thank you, Ryu," he whispered in the martial artist's ear.

Ryu patted him on the back. "It's fine, Mac."

When Little Mac let him go, Ryu helped him up from the bench.

"Now," Ryu suggested, "let's patch you up for your rematch in a few days."

Little Mac smiled. "All right."

With that, the two walked out of the locker room to meet up with Doc.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	25. By Your Deathbed

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH AND CANCER! This will be AU since one of the characters in the main shipping will die. I mean, why would I end the challenge when a character of the main pairing is dead in this theme?**

 **Also, I blame SuzuriHeinze for making me write this sad theme.**

 **Edit: Dear Lord! This was made back in July? June? So that's why the writing style doesn't match with me now. I was going to rewrite it, but got lazy, then I found it and...yeah. Said "Okay fine" and posted it like this. LOL**

* * *

 **25\. By Your Deathbed**

Little Mac huffed and puffed as he continued to punch the sandbag. Ryu smiled, watching his lover while he was training. The boxer had been working hard to get the gold medal, and it made Ryu happy when Little Mac was happy to train.

Doc, on the other hand, appeared to be nervous. Sweat formed on his forehead, and he swallowed frequently.

Ryu seemed to have noticed. "Doc?" he questioned.

Doc turned to face Ryu. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Doc's eyes widened. "Uh…nothing!"

"But you're sweating. Are you sure you're okay?"

Doc sighed. "Well…Mac baby…he's just…"

Ryu stared at him, wondering what was wrong with Little Mac. "And? What's wrong with him?"

"Well—"

Suddenly, they heard a groan, and Ryu turned his head in time to see Little Mac collapsing to the floor. Ryu gasped, and his eyes widened as he ran towards the unconscious boxer.

"MAC?! MAC!" he called.

There was no response.

Doc ran towards the two, kneeling down to check on Little Mac. "Oh no…" he muttered.

"Doc! Call an ambulance!"

"O-On it!" Doc nodded vehemently as he rushed out of the gymnasium.

* * *

Ryu paced back and forth in the hospital, his heart beating fast. Doc was in tears, his lips pressing into a thin line.

Ryu wanted—no, _needed_ —to know what had happened to his lover, and he asked Doc, "Doc? What happened? Why did he suddenly faint like that?"

Doc stared at him, wiping away his tears. "I…"

"Doc," Ryu spoke firmly. "Please tell me what happened."

Doc sighed. "Mac baby…he…" He tried to hold in a sob. "He developed cancer."

Ryu's eyes widened, and he growled. "And you never told me about this?! DOC! I could've spent more time with him!"

Doc sighed. "Ryu...He told me not to tell you."

Ryu stared at Doc, his heart breaking in two. "Doc…he—he really told you that?"

Doc nodded. "Yes…he doesn't want to worry you like that."

"But wait!" Ryu gasped. "Does that mean he's—"

Doc nodded. "Yes, Ryu. He was diagnosed with cancer. It was too late for the doctors to do anything about it."

Ryu felt tears springing from his eyes. "Why…?"

The two then heard the door opening, and a nurse walked in.

"Ma'am?" Ryu asked hesitantly. "Is Mac…?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry…There's nothing we could do."

Ryu's mouth fell open. "No…" He shook his head. "That's not true! This is just a sick prank!"

The nurse's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry sir…he doesn't have very long."

Ryu felt his heart breaking more. Tears streamed down from his eyes. "No…he—he can't be…"

"I recommend you see him to say goodbye," the nurse suggested.

Ryu sighed, nodding.

The nurse let Doc and Ryu into the room. There, Little Mac was hooked up to a heart monitor, and by the looks of the lines, his heart was beating slowly.

"M-Mac?" Ryu gasped quietly, more tears falling down.

Little Mac opened his eyes, turning to see his trainer and Ryu. "Doc? Ryu?"

Ryu rushed towards the dying boxer, and he hugged him. "Mac…why didn't you tell me?!" he sobbed. "I could've spend time with you more often…I—"

"Ryu…" Little Mac smiled softly, hugging him back. "Please…don't cry."

"But Mac—"

"Please…that's my last wish…"

Ryu sniffled, holding his dying lover close. "Mac…I'm so sorry you had to go through this…"

Little Mac shook his head, albeit with difficulty. "Don't be."

"Mac…Mac…" Ryu sobbed, holding Little Mac tighter. "I-I love you, and I always will."

Little Mac's smile grew somewhat wider. "I-I love you too, Ryu…Please…live on without me…"

His body then went limp, and the heart monitor let out a long _beeeeeeeep._

Little Mac, the Champion of the Box Ring, was dead.

Ryu held Little Mac's lifeless body close, sobbing. "MAC!" he sobbed. "I-I love you..."

* * *

The funeral was quick for Ryu, and eventually, he and others were ready to bury the deceased boxer. When the casket containing Little Mac's body was lowered into the ground, everyone threw roses down—Ryu's was the last one.

Once the funeral had ended, everyone left…except for Ryu. Ryu stared at Little Mac's grave, which was beside his mother and father's.

He sniffed, tears still streaming down his eyes.

"Mac…"

* * *

 **Cosntructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	26. Pet Names

**26\. Pet Names**

Little Mac didn't seem to mind the pet name Ryu had given him. Over all the years they'd been together, Ryu had started to call him "Mac n' Cheese", and tended to constantly crack jokes about the name. In fact, Little Mac remembered the time he'd been out training with Doc, and Ryu had made some macaroni and cheese for dinner. Of course, Little Mac punched him in the gut for making that joke, but he'd enjoyed the food Ryu had made, even though he didn't admit it out loud. He loved how the pet name came out from Ryu's mouth. He felt special—special only to Ryu.

Little Mac also had a pet name for Ryu: "Muscle Man". The boxer usually teased Ryu about his large muscles, and he even joked that Ryu must've been taking steroids to get that muscular. To Little Mac's surprise, Ryu seemed to have taken that pet name in stride, and he usually laughed about the "steroids" joke.

Today, Little Mac returned to their shared home, and the smell of macaroni and cheese wafting from the kitchen hit his nose. He sighed and shook his head. "Ryu? Again with the joke?" he called.

"Oh come on, Mac n' Cheese," Ryu called from the kitchen. "You like it, don't lie to me!"

Little Mac chuckled. "Don't make me punch you again for that name _and_ the joke!"

He could hear Ryu laugh before replying, "Well, I made it extra special."

"How?" Little Mac asked with an eyebrow raised. When he walked down the hall and entered the kitchen, he saw Ryu already scooping the mac n' cheese from a pot and placing it on two plates.

"Extra cheddar," Ryu spoke.

Little Mac chuckled as he sat down at the round, wooden table. "I've never admitted this, Ryu, but…" he whispered. "I do enjoy your cooking."

Ryu smiled as he placed the plate of food in front of Little Mac, and he sat across from his lover. "Thanks, Mac n' Cheese."

"Oh, stop it, Muscle Man," Little Mac chuckled as he grabbed his fork to dig into the mac n' cheese. In the first bite, the taste of the extra cheddar mixing with the chewy macaroni made him groan. "Wow, Ryu…you really worked hard on this, huh?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. I made it just for you, Mac n' Cheese."

Little Mac had a playful look in his eyes. "Thanks, my Muscle Man," he spoke. "You'll definitely be getting something good tonight."

The two laughed as they continued to eat their food. Once the food was gone, they placed their plates in the sink. Ryu turned on the sink's faucet, about to wash the dishes, but Little Mac stopped him.

"I'll do them tonight."

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "Really? Aren't you tired from training with Doc today?"

Little Mac shook his head. "You worked hard on dinner, so I felt it would be better if I do the dishes tonight."

Ryu smiled as he hugged his lover. "Thanks, Mac n' Cheese."

Little Mac chuckled. "No problem, Muscle Man." With that, Ryu left the kitchen to go to their shared room upstairs as Little Mac worked on the dishes.

After about a half an hour, Little Mac trekked up the stairs to their room. Opening the door, he smirked when he saw Ryu taking off his white shirt.

"Getting ready?" Little Mac asked, which made Ryu jump in surprise. The martial artist turned to smile at the boxer.

"Of course. You're a big help, Mac n' Cheese," Ryu said with a smirk.

Little Mac laughed as he looked over Ryu's muscles. "Y'know, there's a reason why I call you Muscle Man."

Ryu chuckled as he sat on their bed. "And there's a reason why I call you Mac n' Cheese."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow at this. "Why? Because I'm cheesy and chewy?"

Ryu smirked as he spoke in a low baritone. "Oh yes. Because your jokes are cheesy, and you're very chewy in bed."

Little Mac laughed at this. "Thanks, Muscle Man."

The two took off their clothing, staring at each other's muscular bodies. After throwing their clothes to the side, Little Mac laid in their bed and covered himself and Ryu up with the blanket. Within a few minutes, the jokes had subsided and the mood in the room heated up. The night ended with matching smiles on their faces. The two lovers enjoyed calling each other pet names, and that would not change anytime soon.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	27. Sparring

**27\. Sparring**

"Hey Mac."

Little Mac looked up to see Ryu tightening his red headband. The boxer smiled, knowing where Ryu was going. "Going to train again at the waterfall?"

Ryu turned to face him and nodded. "Yeah. Though I'll have a sparring partner this time."

Little Mac tilted his head, wondering who his sparring partner was. "You're going to spar with Ken again?"

Ryu chuckled. "Nope. With you, actually," he said with a large smile.

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. Usually, Ryu would spar without Little Mac. _I wonder what prompted him to have me as his sparring partner today?_

"So, you're going to get ready?" Ryu asked as he packed up apples and bottles of water for the two of them.

Little Mac nodded as he got up from the bed. "Yeah! Give me a sec'…" he said as he ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Little Mac returned to their room wearing his black shirt, green shorts, boxing gloves, and black sneakers. Ryu finished putting on his white karate gi, and grabbed the bag that contained the snacks and water as he spoke, "Let's get going!"

* * *

It was a short walk from their home to the waterfall. The city they lived in was busy and noisy, and the two sighed in relief when the relaxing sounds of the waterfall reached their ears. A small breeze blew through Little Mac's hair, and the two tails of Ryu's headband fluttered.

The two walked near the waterfall that was close to the cliff they were standing on. Little Mac looked down from there and saw a small lake below them that was about three feet away from the cliff, making him feel comfortable that he wouldn't fall off during the sparring match.

Ryu breathed through his nose, enjoying the smell of fresh water. "Aaaaah," he exhaled. "It feels great to be here."

Little Mac nodded in agreement. "Yeah…it's a peaceful place to spar."

Ryu placed the bag on the ground, and he got into a fighting position. "Ready?"

Little Mac smirked as he placed his fists in front of him. "Ready."

Little Mac then ran towards Ryu, his fist raised to punch him, but Ryu grabbed it with ease.

"Too slow," Ryu chuckled before he pushed him off.

Little Mac stumbled, but he quickly recovered and stayed on his feet. With a shout, he lunged towards Ryu.

Ryu blocked each and every punch Little Mac threw at him before he sent a flying kick at the boxer. Little Mac hit the ground, but he got up, obviously not backing down.

"Had enough?" Ryu taunted with a cocky smile.

Little Mac chuckled. "You wish!" With that, he rushed towards the martial artist, and he punched Ryu in the stomach, knocking him down.

Ryu stumbled backwards, but he too recovered quickly. "Is that all you got?" he said before he lunged towards him. Little Mac dodged Ryu's punch before sending an uppercut under his chin. Ryu cried out as he was sent flying before hitting the ground. When he saw Little Mac running towards him with his fist up, Ryu knew that he was ready to send out his Star Punch, and he scrambled onto his feet to dodge it.

Little Mac barely missed Ryu when he threw his famous Star Punch. After that, the two panted from their sparring.

"Let's take a break," Ryu suggested as he sat down on one side of the cliff. Little Mac sat beside him as Ryu grabbed the bag and pulled out two apples. "Hungry?" he asked, offering one apple to Little Mac.

Little Mac smiled as he took the apple. Taking a bite, the sweet flavor of the fruit made him groan.

Ryu chuckled as he also took a bite of his apple. He then pulled out two bottles of water and gave one to the boxer.

The two ate and drank in silence while listening to the waterfall as it splashed into the lake. That was when Ryu commented, "The scenery's peaceful, huh?"

Little Mac hummed in agreement as he chewed and swallowed a piece of the apple. "Yeah...I can see why you train here often: not only is it a calm place, but it also soothes the body and mind."

"Exactly," Ryu said as he took a bite of his apple, and after chewing, swallowed. "My Master usually brought me to a waterfall to train together. He said that it helps fighters concentrate on their sparring and training. Any loud noise could take that away."

"Interesting…" was all Little Mac said as he finished his apple. He then grabbed his bottle of water and took a drink.

Ryu turned to face him and blushed. When he reached out to grab his bottled water, he felt Little Mac's hand touching his—he'd likely been reaching for his bottle by mistake. The two looked down at their joined hands, and they blushed madly.

"S-sorry…" Little Mac whispered as he took his hand off of Ryu's bottle.

Ryu chuckled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I…actually think it's nice."

Little Mac's blush grew redder. "R-really?"

Ryu smiled. "Yeah."

Little Mac chuckled as he placed his head on Ryu's shoulder. "You're so cute when you're blushing."

"So are you," Ryu said, the two of them laughing.

Once they were done with their snacks, the two got up. "Before we continue, I want to tell you something," Ryu said.

"Oh?" Little Mac questioned.

Ryu smirked as he grabbed Little Mac's chin, forcing him to look up. Ryu then kissed him, shocking the boxer. However, he closed his eyes, accepting the kiss.

Once their lips parted, Ryu walked over to stand near the waterfall and got into his fighting position. "Ready?"

Little Mac's face was still flushing madly, but he nodded as he too got into a fighting stance. "Ready."

The two sparred until the sun began to set, and Ryu was the one to carry Little Mac home.

The two had been sparring together ever since.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	28. Meditation

**28\. Meditation**

The sound of the waterfall pouring into the lake rang in Ryu's ears as he sat on the cliff, his eyes closed. His legs were crossed and his arms were slightly raised, indicating that he was meditating. He let out a low hum as he remained this way, concentrating on the sound of the waterfall.

The sun was beginning to set, but Ryu didn't notice; he was so preoccupied with his meditation. That is, until a voice interrupted his concentration.

"Ryu?"

Ryu's eyes shot open, and he turned his head to see Little Mac standing beside him.

"Oh, Mac," he greeted.

"Are you still training? The sun's setting, and I was starting to get worried."

Ryu looked up at the sky, noticing the orange tint above him.

"Oh…I honestly didn't even notice," he chuckled sheepishly. "I was deep in meditation."

"Meditation?" Little Mac asked, tilting his head.

Ryu stared up at Little Mac, a surprised expression on his face. "You've never heard of meditation before?"

"Well…" Little Mac said as he shrugged. "I've heard of the word, but I've never seen anyone do it."

Ryu smiled slightly. "I can teach you if you like."

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm not sure…"

"Come on," Ryu insisted with a chuckle. "I think it would be nice to spend time together like this."

Little Mac blushed at the comment, and he cleared his throat. "Uh…okay." He then sat down beside Ryu on the cliff, having no idea what he was doing.

"First…cross your legs," Ryu instructed.

Little Mac looked down at his legs, and he crossed them. "L-like this?"

"Good," Ryu said with a nod. "Now place your arms like this…" He moved his arms up slightly. Little Mac did the same.

"Good. Now close your eyes and concentrate…" Ryu spoke in a whisper as the two closed their eyes, with Ryu humming a low sound.

Little Mac could hear his own breathing as he too hummed softly. The sounds of the waterfall, plus the way the meditation eased his mind, made the boxer feel relaxed.

The two stayed this way for what felt like hours, neither of them noticing that it was getting darker by the minute. Ryu opened one eye, staring at Little Mac, who was still in meditation mode. With a chuckle, he slowly but quietly uncrossed his legs and leaned towards Little Mac. He blushed, staring at the boxer from head to toe.

 _He's so cute…_ he thought. With a smirk, he quickly kissed Little Mac on the cheek. Little Mac's eyes shot open, and he turned to see Ryu face-to-face with him. Blushing hard, Little Mac gently scolded, "You goof. You broke my concentration!"

Ryu chuckled. "Just wanted to let you know that it's getting dark."

Little Mac looked up and he realized that the sun was gone, replaced by the moon, high in the sky. "Oh…" he whispered.

Ryu got up from the ground as he helped Little Mac up. "Come on, it's almost dinnertime."

Little Mac nodded as the two walked away from the waterfall.

Not only had Little Mac learned about meditation, he also learned that he was falling in love with Ryu.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


	29. Christmas

**Merry Christmas Eve and a happy holidays to all the readers out there! :D Here's a little treat for you guys for the holidays!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **29\. Christmas**

"What a way to celebrate Christmas…" Little Mac complained as he watched the snow fall out the window. A blizzard was raging outside, making it too cold and dangerous to venture into the outdoors. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and Christmas was only a few minutes away.

"Mac-baby!"

Little Mac heard a voice, and he turned to see Doc placing two mugs of steaming hot chocolate on the table. Ryu was sitting near the fireplace, and upon hearing Doc's voice, he got up.

Little Mac sighed. "Thanks, Doc," he whispered as he sat down on the couch. Ryu sat down beside him, grabbing his mug and drinking his hot chocolate.

When Doc left, the two men sat and drank in silence. That was, until Ryu spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

Little Mac shook his head. "Not good. I can't believe that we're trapped in this blizzard on Christmas Eve of all days…" He shivered as he held his mug close for warmth.

Ryu shrugged. "And? Consider it an excuse to spend time together! I mean, we're going to be stuck here for a day or two anyway."

Little Mac sighed as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, enjoying the rich flavor of the beverage. _Doc probably added some pieces of his chocolate bar to this…_ "Yeah…but it stinks having to sit in the dark. At least Doc managed to make some hot chocolate."

Ryu chuckled as he sipped his drink. "We could either sit here and chat…or tell each other ghost stories."

Little Mac rolled his eyes. "Nah. I'll pass."

Ryu smirked as he finished the contents of his mug, and placed it on the table. Little Mac hadn't finished his yet; it was still half-full.

Ryu watched Little Mac drink his hot chocolate, his face blushing. _Why is he so cute?_ he thought to himself. _I can't stop staring at him; his muscles…his lovely hair…_

Ryu, to take his mind off of Little Mac, looked down at his watch. To his surprise, it was twelve AM, indicating that it was already Christmas day.

"Hey Mac," Ryu spoke in a soft voice.

"Hm?" Little Mac hummed as he finished drinking his hot chocolate.

"Today is Christmas."

"Oh?"

Ryu got up from the couch and walked towards the Christmas tree, where a medium-sized present sat under the branches. Ryu picked up the present, and he returned to the couch.

"Here," Ryu offered Little Mac the gift.

Little Mac stared at the present. He studied the red wrapping with a pink bow on top, and a small tag was attached to the bow that read, "To: Mac. From: Ryu."

"For me?" Little Mac asked.

Ryu nodded. "Of course. Take it."

Little Mac grabbed the present and he untied the bow. He then ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. To his surprise, two red boxing gloves sat in the box.

"Ryu…is this…?"

Ryu smiled. "You like it?"

Little Mac pulled out the boxing gloves by the string, studying them. "Ryu…I love it. How did you—"

"I noticed that your old boxing gloves were worn out, so I thought finding a new pair would do as a gift. And the red color…" he gulped as he blushed. "…It's a symbol of our love."

Little Mac's face also turned red at the last sentence.

"Well?" Little Mac snapped out of it when he heard Ryu's voice. "Try them on."

Little Mac nodded as he put the boxing gloves on. A perfect fit. He smiled as he began punching the air to try them out. "Ryu…thank you."

Ryu chuckled. "No worries, Mac. Merry Christmas. And I love you." The martial artist leaned towards Little Mac and kissed him on the cheek.

Little Mac's blush intensified, and he smiled brightly. "Thanks, Ryu…I love you too." He then kissed him back.

Ryu held Little Mac close as the two kissed passionately. Their bodies fell onto the couch, and when they broke the kiss, Ryu held his lover close.

"This blizzard is worth it," Little Mac commented.

"Yeah…" Ryu agreed.

This was a Christmas that would last forever in their memories.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
